


[VD]Which one do you prefer （正文＋番外）

by TheLastUtopia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante gives birth to Nero, Gender or Sex Swap, Intersex Dante, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastUtopia/pseuds/TheLastUtopia
Summary: 但丁以为他哥是钢铁直男，于是一直在哥面前展现女体，而维吉尔的性取向只是但丁
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil top, Vergil/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	[VD]Which one do you prefer （正文＋番外）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 已搬至作者账号。鬼泣3+5漫画设定，但丁能够随时切换性别私设，含有直白BG，Rape，mpreg，产乳生子，崽是但丁生的，男妈妈1D寡妇2D，NK配对，极度OOC，大量二设,避雷预警

*

斯巴达在意识到妻子腹中安睡着双子之时，他认为自己看到了孩子们的未来。恶魔很难生下双胞胎，多卵在母体中就开始凭着本能厮杀，能够诞生下来的只有在血水浸泡的子宫中存活的胜者。若有稀少的双子情况出现，次子只会迎来更加冷酷无情的命运。与人类世家子嗣无异，他们都会成为长子的附属品，长兄长姊的所有物，在头生子的阴影下卑微生存，祈求拥有相同血脉的上位者施舍权力。与人类不同的是，恶魔的第二个孩子甚至会生为双性，心理和生理一同成为长子的附庸，随时变身绝佳的母体讨要首领欢心，为族群诞下血脉醇正的子嗣。

斯巴达第一次感到发自心底的凉意，或许这就是人类所说的恐惧。魔剑士握紧妻子的手，再三犹豫将忧虑的事实全盘托出。而为他孕育着未来与幸福的女人只是将另一只手覆上与他掌心相叠。伊娃说我们的孩子并非恶魔也并非人类，他们也自然不必承受来着人类或者恶魔的束缚。女人温和的嗓音抚平恶魔心中名为忧患的洪流，她说我们的孩子会共享同样分量的爱，出生的先后不会决定他们现在能够得到的，将来能够拥有的。我们会成为一对好父母，为他们指引前方，教会他们如何决定自己的人生。

斯巴达笑了，点了点头。原谅我初为人父的无知，吾爱。他伸出手拥抱自己的妻子，而伊娃笑着拍了拍他放松下来的肩膀，俏皮的说，我们是不是该给第二个孩子起一个中性一点的名字？

六个月后双胞胎平安诞生，哥哥名为维吉尔，双性的二子名为但丁。

身为长子的维吉尔有些郁闷。

他把手中厚重的古籍放到一旁的书堆中，五岁的孩子对着记载着百年智慧的书本丢下了一句沉重的评价：都是胡扯。恶魔的书中叙述了次子命中注定身为长子谦卑的仆人，人类的书中描绘的女性理应是娇艳温婉的蔷薇，而他的妹妹正提着裙子赤着脚丫在草地上疯跑，神情亢奋满脸泥水，挥舞着捕虫网仿佛自己正骑在马背上手握骑枪，朝着维吉尔这块铁盾牌发力冲刺，高歌奔向凯旋。哥哥立马原地蹦起向冲向森林，将战场引离无辜的书籍。

我的半身是个傻的，身为兄长肩负统领家族重任的男孩再次叹气，一巴掌将中途又变成男孩黏上来的但丁推到一边，弟弟锲而不舍的爬起来，向他哥哥的脸上丢虫子。

可但丁实际上聪明的很，双性的次子用傻乎乎的笑容掩盖住眼中的狡黠的光。他用男孩之身和哥哥抢夺玩具与食物，又用女孩的容貌获取兄弟的原谅与关注；当他的哥哥对这幅模式有所抗性后，妹妹则以拳头反驳哥哥在父母前的控诉，弟弟又用眼泪来博得哥哥的关爱。

无法对一个撒娇的妹妹和泪眼婆娑的弟弟保持怒火的维吉尔像个小大人一样疲惫的叹息。他的半身把他了解个透彻，并毫无廉耻地利用身体的优势将兄长的爱牢牢地占为己有，像个黑洞一样贪婪的吸取父母的偏心。但丁快活的张开双臂，让所有人都爱她。

然而爱她的人都在一场火中化为灰烬。

随风吹下山的烟灰灼烧他的眼球，火焰与夕阳灼烧的红融为一体。镰刀割断了他的动脉，维吉尔在自己的血中抬起头，他听到胞弟的惨叫，母亲惊恐的呼唤着但丁，而剩下的他什么都感受不到了，心脏的轰鸣占据了他的耳膜，剧痛撕扯他的喉咙。被遗忘的长子被粘稠的鲜血与枯骨拉入深渊，他容忍自己最后一次发出濒死绝望的呼喊，召唤自己的母亲与父亲，向燃烧的家伸出手臂。

无人回应。耳边回响的只有母亲一遍又一遍呼唤着弟弟的名字，那声音从百米之外传来，刺中他的心脏。

为什么，被黑暗吞噬的维吉尔无声的嘶吼，为什么所有人都只爱你。

*

维吉尔靠在吧台边上面无表情，然而就算磕嗨了的人都能看出那张俊脸上的暴戾与凶狠。冰蓝色的眼睛死死盯着舞台上鲜衣银发的女人，那眼神不是要把她操死，就是要把所有台下试图抚摸女人的手全部掰断。身着男士红风衣的女人裸露的双腿缠绕上细长的钢管，黑色的高跟抵在金属上发出撩人心弦的脆响。柔软的乳房随着音乐逐渐将钢管埋入其中，女人双手揉动傲人的胸脯，台下的男人注视着被挤压揉弄的棍状物气喘吁吁，恨不得是自己的活儿被埋在那乳白的温柔乡里。女人十分满意观众的反应，她扫视人群却刻意没有看向维吉尔所处的角落，在男女的尖叫和起哄声中随着鼓点在钢管上旋转下落，缓缓脱下鲜红的外衣堆积在脚边。有人伸手上去够舞女脱下的外套，却被她一脚踩住手背。脱衣女郎低伏下身子，刘海后的蓝眼睛比街上任何霓虹都要耀眼，比世上任何烈酒都要醉人，她挑逗着拉低丁字裤与胸罩，隐约露出罪恶的温床，于是无数只手从台下伸出，争先恐后向银发女人的胸前和跨间塞入钞票，用大把大把散发着腥味的票子换取触摸这高不可攀的女人的机会。

有人往但丁腿带上塞钱时来回抚摸了她的腿好几下，半魔的视力甚至让他看清了那人的手在他妹妹的肌肤上留下的油脂。维吉尔的拇指抵在刀镡上，面色阴沉。他的但丁是行走在聚灯光下的魅魔，最受宠爱的名妓，享受世人贪婪的注视，勾引无数迷途的人为她堕落，让所有人为她的一举一动而着迷，而她神情自然的仿佛只是在呼吸，就连维吉尔也无法对她的引诱毫无动摇。他的妹妹沉溺于人间肮脏的享乐，玷污了斯巴达之名，而本应对但丁降下惩罚，继续解除最后一道封印的年轻族群首领却站在这嘈杂熙攘的人群里，任由他的妹妹跳了个的尽兴。

这令苦修士心烦意乱，隐约感觉到无论他的半身目的是什么，她似乎已经得到了想要的结果。

银发男人穿过保安和挡在面前的其他脱衣女，写有但丁名字的门板被他暴力推开。方才万人膜拜的焦点正坐在桌子上从百元票子中抬眼，随后又继续从腿带里抽出钞票，专心数起今晚的外快。轻点老哥，我可不想赔门，女人嘟囔道。她的胸部和腹部都堆满了纸币，几乎遮住不任何器官的布料被金钱撑的摇摇欲坠，维吉尔能看到妹妹腿间的缝隙因为冷空气轻微蠕动着。他快步上前，粗暴的掐住半身的脖子将她按在墙上，为了适应在魔界生存而变得尖锐的牙齿刺进但丁的脖颈。

“你是我的东西。”年长的半魔在鲜血中咆哮，他憎恨次子对他的违逆，厌恶但丁从不与他同心，因所有物被窥视而暴怒。恶魔的血液沸腾着驱使他在但丁身上烙下印记，让碍眼的杂种们滚出他的领地，让胆大包天的半身为自己无谋的挑衅付出代价。长子冰凉的手游走在但丁柔软炽热的皮肤上，手指勾上腿带狠狠拉扯，皮筋断裂拍打在大腿上激起肉欲的波浪，钞票被弹飞到半空中飘落，钱雨中他的妹妹双手环上男人的肩膀，在他的颈间笑出声。

*

他难得做了一次梦。

长子回到了他还年幼的时候，满身伤口的孩子被枯骨恶魔们锁在荆刺制成的牢笼里，一路拖行着走向魔界尽头的城堡。男孩浸泡在自己的血和呕吐物里，膝盖早已被地面磨出白骨，浑身上下都是笼中逆刺留下的割伤。冰蓝色的眼睛透过血糊的发丝神经质的盯着牢锁，指甲开裂的手使劲抠弄着金属。他知道如果自己被带进城堡，迎接他的注定是生不如死的命运，然而无论如何他都要活起下去。他还要回去，母亲和但丁还在等他，他必须要回家。可布满划痕的锁纹丝不动，隔绝了维吉尔回家的道路，无声嘲笑着他的软弱无力的事实。

如果有力量的话......

男孩的利齿咬破了嘴唇，强烈的执念让他失去理智。他饮下自己的血，瞳孔因血脉的震颤收缩成龙瞳。

如果有力量的话.....！！！

牢笼里突然爆发出惊人的魔力，恶魔纷纷拔出武器刺向铁笼中献给魔帝的贡品，维吉尔仰头发出非人的嘶吼，闪着寒光的利刃从他的胸口穿透而出，绝对的力量撕碎了牢笼与附近的敌人。年幼的孩子从自己血肉中生生扯出父亲的遗物，他挥舞着比自己还要长的武士刀，在恶魔中杀出一条血路。然后他没日没夜的奔跑，冲着记忆中家的方向，直至筋疲力尽，跪倒在魔界血红的月亮之下。

为什么，血月将维吉尔的眼睛染成鲜红，男孩最后一次落泪。为什么自己如此懦弱，为什么自己如此无力。

这就是没有力量的代价吗，孩子紧紧抱住唯一还拥有的东西，蜷缩着呢喃母亲和兄弟的名字，眼泪砸在冰冷的刀刃上。家在火焰与死亡中化为泡影，只留下刻苦铭心的痛。他是个失败者，他辜负了父亲的期望，未能尽长子的义务，无力保护自己所爱，就连自保都是天方夜谭。母亲牵着但丁的手去了天堂，没有资格的他被留在了地狱。

如今，他因为自己的无能而一无所有。

维吉尔睁开眼，青筋暴起的手抓破了的床单，直到耳边的呼吸换回他的理智，让他松开手里可怜的碎布。被噩梦搅扰睡眠的男人撩起额发深吸一口气，却闻到一股浓郁的洗发水味，这让嗅觉敏感的半魔皱起眉头。但丁正枕着他心口安睡，柔软的胸脯紧贴他的左臂，双腿与他的纠缠在一起，以八爪鱼之姿把哥哥牢牢锁在床上。维吉尔想起两人昨夜的疯狂，叹了口气把脑袋丢回枕头山里，没有把害他睡不安稳的元凶扔到地上。

一年前他们在怠惰之石像面前相遇，他的弟弟像个傻子一样跌坐在血海里，看着哥哥劈开父亲遗留的封印，以斯巴达之名授予恶魔名字。血液的共鸣震颤双子的灵魂，良久分别的兄弟被彼此的引力牢牢束缚，即使信念相斥所引发的尖锐的矛盾也无法阻挡两人向彼此靠近，在血海里像个野兽一样撕咬对方的嘴唇。没有人认为这场乱伦是多么的违背伦理不堪入目，性吸引力在两人之间是如此强烈，仿佛他们的身体从生下来就是准备让对方在此刻享用的盛宴。他们在性爱里毫无保留地伤害对方，又发狂的贴近彼此，恨不得将另一个人揉进自己身体中，让自己缺失一半的灵魂再次完整；被武力压制住的但丁发出困兽濒死的怒吼，他哥哥的性器狠狠鞭挞他的身体，次子在痛苦与极乐中翻起白眼，内脏几乎被兄弟的阴茎搅碎，动弹不得的他只能侧过脸，咬牙忍住被顶到胃带来的呕吐感，搭在维吉尔肩上的双腿因为快感抽搐着；他的哥哥也失去了优雅，维吉尔低头啃噬但丁鲜血淋漓的躯体，畅饮他的鲜血仿佛这就是世间绝酿，一头银发被弟弟的血污染成深红色。他们的久别重逢的第一炮只有暴力没有爱，维吉尔嘲讽地把伊娃留给但丁的项链丢到地上，冷酷无情地对次子下达最后通牒，转身离去。衣冠不整的弟弟蠕动着站起身，手握断裂的项链默不作声。

然而此后的一年里，无形的牵引让他们总会在各式各样的地方相遇，有时是在恶魔的遗迹里，有时在废弃的大楼中，有时是街角的擦肩而过。两人的会面总是以战斗作为起始，性交作为尾声。或许是时间让他们终于冷静下来，或许是因为但丁自第一次见面后始终以女性的模样出现，两人不再搞的彼此满身是血，说出的话也不再像蛇牙一样恶毒。维吉尔经常会在消失一段时间后走进但丁的破旧的事务所，挑剔地打量四周；衣着暴露的妹妹阴沉着脸，头顶漏水的天花板对哥哥的虚伪品头论足。然后他们上床，在亲吻中让彼此住嘴。

不过这次不一样，但丁第一次对维吉尔提出了邀请。她说你应该了解一下人类社会，有那么多的美好可以去享受，只有你这个榆木脑袋选择视而不见。维吉尔嗤笑，对但丁所谓的披萨与草莓圣代神教毫无兴趣，但妹妹却执意将哥哥拉进夜店，为他表演了一曲热辣的舞，成功在双子旷日已久的暗斗中击败了维吉尔，获得了骄傲的一分。

而长子则在床上将比分扳平。妒火反而让他无比冷静，维吉尔是魔界最好的猎手，他蛰伏自己的情绪，将尾巴翘起的但丁压倒在酒店的软铺中，决心让妹妹因他崩溃。没了暴力性爱的掩护，看似放浪形骸的但丁在实战上生涩的仿佛对性毫无了解的处女，在维吉尔近乎温柔的亲吻与抚摸下像头在探照灯前受惊的母鹿，僵硬在床上不知所措。哥哥的手指揉弄被淫水溅湿的阴阜，三指探进湿润高热的阴道，但丁喘息着把脸埋进被褥，像只鸵鸟躲避羞耻的水声和维吉尔低沉的笑，毫无自觉的把腿张开的更大，无声的寻求更多。哥哥把玩着妹妹的乳房，轻而易举地把她整个人托起来按到自己坚硬的阴茎上，让但丁为他尖叫出声。她坐在半身的小腹上抖的仿佛落水的小狗，抓挠着哥哥的胸肌，像个没有骨头的软泥怪被顶的东倒西歪，那张讨人厌的嘴除了喘息和呻吟发不出别的声音。维吉尔缓慢的抽插，一手挤压湿滑柔嫩的蚌珠，一手抓握但丁挺翘的屁股，让她的阴唇反复摩擦未被吞下的部分，感受但丁从无谓的抗拒到低头臣服于他施舍的快感，随着哥哥的手前后摆动腰肢榨取快乐。

女人揉弄自己红肿的乳尖，小腹痉挛，满嘴黏糊糊的口水与哥哥之前射进去的精液，惨兮兮的叫喊维吉尔的名字让他慢点；而她的子宫却热情的吮吸男人的东西，试图将自己的哥哥吃的更深，用潮喷服侍身体里的龟头，用灭顶的快感谋杀她的兄弟。兄长任由情欲迷乱的次子用乳房挤压他的脸，在但丁又一次能够让整栋楼都能听到的呻吟中露出胜利者的笑容，他的嘴唇落在妹妹红透了的面颊上，享受报复带来的愉悦。

然而是时候结束一切了。

晨光照在两人身上，维吉尔看向窗外，拇指抚摸但丁的肩头。阿克汉姆中昨天用信鸽传来消息，最后一道封印的位置已被找到，七宗罪的钟声即将敲响，命运的高塔即将破土而出，双子之间的纠缠不清也应落下帷幕。他修正不了但丁幼稚的天真，也不期待但丁的想法能够有所改变；正如但丁不会服从于长子，也不会开口挽留她的哥哥。

男人起身穿上外套，提起立在床头的刀。但丁似乎累坏了，仍然没有清醒的迹象。维吉尔看着床柜上交叠在一起的项链，最终只是拿走了属于自己的遗物，毫无留恋的走出房间。

直到维吉尔的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，但丁才睁开眼睛。她把脸埋进还留有余温的被单，一拳砸在床垫上。

*

家人吗。但丁缓步登上塔顶，沉默着咀嚼这一词。

他已经不认得家这个词了。在挣扎求生的日子里，家是记忆中母亲手工制作的树莓慕斯，在舌尖上留下清凉的甘甜；是树荫下维吉尔遮在他眼帘上的手，兄弟的体温令他在夏日里昏昏欲睡。只是时间过去了那么久，他逐渐忘掉了慕斯的口感，他的兄弟也被阳光模糊了面容。那时幼小的次子躲在衣柜里死死捂住口鼻，咽下眼泪屏住呼吸隐藏在黑暗与恐惧里，做一个听妈妈话的乖孩子，直到四周只剩下燃尽的焦木偶尔发出的爆裂声才有勇气推开那扇紧闭的柜门，像只幼猫颤抖着呼喊妈妈与哥哥。他从柜子里爬出来，摔倒在家的残骸里，趴在地上与一颗头骨面面相觑；母亲的断肢混在烧干的鲜血里，被恶魔与火焰摧残的骨头一碰就碎成了灰；他哭喊着游荡，在曾经是家的地方寻找自己的半身，却看见兄长喜爱的木马翻倒在地，属于维吉尔的血染红了整片草地。

他筋疲力竭地昏了过去，孩子的大脑将这份痛苦层层封锁在无光的深处，用一扇巨大的门堪堪保护住但丁即将崩溃的心，让他还能有机会睁眼，看见医院惨白的天花板，在泪水中意识到自己还苟活于世，孤身一人。

于是但丁选择活的放浪轻佻，游戏人间，在任何武器与言语前都能无动于衷坚不可摧，就好像世上早已没有能让他在乎的东西。他遵从母亲的遗愿隐姓埋名开始新的人生，可幼年的幸福成了过往云烟，化成说不清道不明的鬼魂缠住他的脑子，让他无时不感到愤怒与疼痛。于是但丁向恶魔宣战，他猎杀它们，复仇使他畅快大笑，战斗令他热血沸腾，家这个概念开始变得越加陌生，只剩下手中的双枪与剑的触感还是真实的。

只是偶尔，只是偶尔，他坐在快餐店的圆凳上，盯着杯底刮不干净的圣代，心想，维吉尔或许会喜欢海盐味的。

然后在破碎的石像前，恶魔的低吼中，他从地狱里爬回来的哥哥站在那扇用记忆铸造的大门外，无声讥讽次子的软弱。

所以面对蕾蒂的泪水与枪口，他没法回答异色瞳女巫的质问。他不是恶魔也不是人类，早已遗失的亲情让他无法说清家人究竟是什么；他与久别重逢的半身刀刃相向，又和自己的亲生兄弟频繁地做爱，本该纯粹的感情早在两人的纠缠中变得扭曲。但丁不知道他和维吉尔是否还把彼此划分在家人那块区域里，他不确定自己对哥哥的感情，也不清楚维吉尔是否还对他有感情；他只知道兄长已经被次子所憎恨的恶魔吞噬干净，那双浅色的竖瞳让他血液冻结成寒冰，年长的半魔早已不是他记忆中的好哥哥。次子不知道维吉尔经历了什么，维吉尔也没兴趣了解但丁的过往；但丁只知道他的哥哥执着于恶魔的力量，兄长却对获取力量的目的只字未提。长子仿佛被什么蛊惑了神志，像每一个罪孽深重的恶魔一样执着于欲望，甚至不惜打破人魔两界的封印，不顾毁掉两界与自身的疯狂，只为得到所谓的力量，攀上所谓的高山之巅。

可总有那么一瞬间，但丁以为床上那些眼神与亲吻代表了什么。像是手中的鱼线突然绷直，只要抓住机会快速收紧，他就有机会一窥水下沉眠的真实；然而事实是，他们之间隔着一道无形的天堑，维吉尔站在鸿沟的另一端与他遥遥相望，沉默不语。

恶魔猎人只知道维吉尔是真心想要杀了他。而他要亲手阻止那个抛弃了一切，为了得到力量不择手段的恶魔。即使是杀了对方也在所不惜。

哈，家人。

*

阎魔刀在但丁伸出的左手上划出一道血痕，高傲的维吉尔在熟悉的坠落感中自嘲地笑了，魔界的浓雾快速笼罩住他的视野，次子的面容再也无法分辨。  
无所谓了。长子在伫立着残垣断壁的血池中咬牙撑起身，横贯腰腹的一击几乎砍断他的脊椎，然而他最后的尊严不允许自己倒下，不允许自己逃避。感谢亲兄弟的阻挠，男人最终没能得到父亲的力量，十几年前的景象与此刻的重叠再现，他站在魔界的深渊里，孑然一身。

都无所谓了。父亲将但丁视为真正的继承人，他的兄弟永远是被眷顾的那个人，长子又一次输给了次子，多么令人发笑，万幸他没能看清悬崖边上但丁的表情，想必那是一张多么洋洋自得的嘴脸。

人魔两界的大门已经关闭，之前的一战就是两人的终点，双子不会再相见了；但丁也与他彻底决裂，留在人间，如今的维吉尔已了无牵挂。即使苦心经营的计划最终出了差错，他未能拾回父亲的力量，但自身的底蕴让他仍有余力向魔帝蒙杜斯发起复仇。维吉尔举起阎魔刀，直指高悬的三轮红月。半魔站在父亲的故土上，阎魔刀在手中嗡鸣，斯巴达千年前在这里做到的事，他的血脉也必将继传承他不败的神话，长子将用魔帝的骨祭奠母亲，用仇人的血洗刷耻辱。

于是维吉尔扔开刀鞘，冲向他的命运。

*

巨大的东西研磨着她穴口顶入深处，恶魔猎人感到一阵恶心，嘶吼着试图挣脱压在背上的手，然而对方抓住她的脑袋猛地砸到地上，让猎物的呜咽与咒骂埋进碎瓦里。怪物牵制住她的双臂，黑紫的阴茎蹂躏脆弱的子宫底，半魔的下体被操的汁水淋漓，双腿在屈辱的颠动中抽搐颤抖。但丁从没想过事情会发展成这样，被一个厮杀了数回的铠甲怪人按在地上当作飞机杯使用，对方的蛮力叫她动弹不得，只能被提起屁股插进阴道，在猛烈的抽插中被操出一脸眼泪与口水，失禁流出的水打湿怪物的胯，屁股在撞击中弹来弹去。

黑骑士身上散发着无形的压力，越是靠近面前的敌人，但丁越加无法控制自己身体的变化，在双性之间回闪着来回切换，心脏被无形的焦躁攥紧；最后她在战斗中败落，被按在地上强奸，甚至无法变回男性的身体来抵抗对方的入侵。平时合身的风衣在女体身上显得过于宽大，衣物在激烈的挣扎中反而缠住了自己。但丁的肩膀被衣物上的装饰磨出了血，然后她被揪着头发提起来，伤口被湿冷的舌头来回舔舐，她向后仰起想要躲开，却误让敌人的性器恶狠狠的摩擦在腔壁上，引发一阵干呕与抽搐；半魔随着对方挺腰的节奏难过的晃动脑袋想要拒绝，小腹被黑骑士的阴茎操的来回突出骇人的弧度，仿佛里面有什么东西即将把她穿肠破肚，流出一股股白色的液体。但丁被内射了太多回，每一次抽插都带出粘稠咕唧的水声，大量的精液和自己的潮喷被堵在许久未被使用的器官里，在她的恐惧中流向深处。次子眼神涣散，虚软的手指抽动着寻找自己的武器，试图打破这场残酷的交淫。魔帝的傀儡不满但丁无趣的反应，它掐住但丁的脖颈收紧五指，感受暴起的血管与皮肉填满指缝的触感，身下的雌兽因窒息绞紧肉穴把它吃的更深，腰腹因为高潮反复绷直又弓起，在它的掌下发出短促的惨叫。它的爪子撕开她的衣物，抓揉拉扯她的奶子，血红色的宝石在粗暴的动作中从乳缝里挤落，跌落在黑骑士的手背上。

但丁抓住机会，在黑骑士的挣扎中召唤出剑刃刺破侵犯者的胸膛，半魔咆哮着用全部的力量将剑全部送进对方身体，大量的鲜血飞溅在她脸上，缓缓流淌晕满两人脚下。

它平静的低下头颅，白色的发丝从头盔的裂缝中吹落，遮盖住怪物血红的双眼。傀儡碎裂成了灰消失殆尽，只剩下一枚红宝石砸落在地上，发出清脆的响声。

即便是至高无上的蒙杜斯也无法抵御斯巴达之子燃烧一切的怒火，鲜红的恶魔把它撕成了碎片，只剩下污秽粘稠的肉汁还连接着统治者三只魔眼。魔帝大笑，封印无法阻止君王的归来，斯巴达的双子在它的布局下再一次深刻体会到生不如死的滋味，他们的痛苦是如此的甜美。接下来蒙杜斯只需耐心等待，等待缺失了半身的斯巴达后裔在无尽的悔恨痛苦中星火燃尽的那一天。

但丁被崔西一路跌跌撞撞搀扶回事务所，亲手杀死自己兄长的次子倒在沙发上捂住胸腹痛苦的呻吟，他已经分不清痛楚来自哪了，沾满血污的手在钻心蚀骨的痛中撕扯着靠垫，男人的身体被无形的手揉捏重塑，灵魂被带走的痛让他无法呼吸。金发恶魔焦急的伸出手贴上半魔的腹部，紧接着又像是被烫到一样缩回手。她犹豫着，抚摸恶魔猎人湿漉漉的脸。

但丁..... 女恶魔严肃道，你怀孕了。

*

崔西曾经和他说，魔界的龙种会在繁殖期共同养育子嗣，雄性会在雌性怀孕时保护巢穴，为伴侣狩猎滋养胎儿，幼崽足月后便离开独居，直至千年后又一次发情期降临再与雌性相聚；雌性则独自抚育幼崽教导它生存，等待幼崽羽翼坚硬离巢而去。

可惜但丁绑定的伴侣不会再回应他的召唤。孕育后代的两年时间缓慢耗尽了他全部的精神力，丰厚的魔力被腹中的胎儿没日没夜的榨取干净，他的身体也在怀孕的那一刻因魔力被极速抽空无法保持单一的模样，退化成恶魔次子最原始真实的双性同体：他的阴茎下长出一条裂缝，腹部在胎儿的成长中鼓成逐渐被吹大的气球，原本硬邦邦的胸肌变得柔软肿胀，在酸痛中流出乳汁。

他虚弱的像个病重垂死的人类，然而他没有会把食物与魔力递到他嘴边的哥哥。于是但丁避开蕾蒂和崔西召唤出叛逆寻找猎物，在饥饿的控制下撕咬恶魔的血肉脊髓，摄取微薄的魔力。他的孩子似乎不喜欢刺鼻的味道，踢了但丁一脚，半魔的腹部隆起一个不小的鼓包。是是是，我知道，血糊糊的一点都不好吃。但丁掰开鹿形恶魔的肋骨，让蒸腾着热气的内脏流淌在地上，他把手伸进破口，在瘆人的骨骼摩擦声中扯出心脏，利齿刺进血液丰盈的肉块。他想维吉尔在地下世界的日子里会吃什么，是否像他一样靠恶魔的血肉生存？与弟弟野兽似地进食不同，兄长肯定会装模作样地用阎魔刀把肉分成精致的细块，像是吃刺身一样享用它们。

天知道他有多想念刚出炉的披萨，然而人类的食物根本无法填补他的胃，吃下去只会得到无用的苦味。恶魔真的是太难吃了，维吉尔的味蕾怕不是死了个干净，难怪他领悟不到披萨的美好，多么可惜。

该死的，但丁疲惫的单手捂住脸，该死的维吉尔，阴魂不散的维吉尔，被他亲手杀死的维吉尔。

*

这是逃亡的第十天，但丁抱紧手中的布团，缓缓靠着树跌坐在地。

他听到幼崽开始不满的哼闹，男人扯开层层衣襟，把肿胀的乳房递到儿子嘴边；婴儿肉乎乎的手立马抓住母亲的软肉，挤开对方拖着胸口的手使劲吧唧吧唧地吃了起来。

嘿，真像你混账老爸，干什么都用抢的。

但丁用两根手指捏住婴儿小小的爪子塞回襁褓里以免受凉，同时回顾自己贫瘠的神话知识思索一个称呼。新晋妈妈苦恼的神游半天，直到吃饱了奶水的孩子开始打起连环小哈欠，他才懊恼的放弃了这个费脑子的工作。这事果然还是该由维吉尔来做，他们的儿子一定能在他文邹邹的父亲那里得到一个响亮拉风的名字。

没了统领者的魔界在黑暗中膨胀崛起，众多高阶恶魔通过人类的愚蠢或者封印的薄弱节点穿透两界屏障踏入人界，事务所的电话第一次被打到爆炸，蕾蒂和崔西忙的天旋地转，这时候不知道正待在世界的哪一个角落。脱离封印的恶魔领主们感受到一股新生的魔力充斥着人界，强大却毫无防备；同样一个虚弱的斯巴达之子正散发着母体甜美的气息，恶魔们感到憎恨与饥饿。于是复仇的钟声敲响两界，盛大的晚宴在食欲中开始，恶魔如潮水接连涌向半魔与他刚出生的幼崽，冲破女巫设下的结节，围猎追捕叛徒斯巴达的血脉。但丁一手把婴儿护在胸前，一手用大剑斩断地狱犬的利齿，橙红的竖瞳震慑每一个试图靠近的敌人；他张开双翼不知疲倦的飞行，撕裂恶魔的追捕杀出重围。即使斯巴达的力量令魔物畏惧，但孕育者仍因生产而疲惫不堪，实力大打折扣，恶魔们闻到猎物身上的血腥味发出兴奋的吠叫，鬣狗似的轮番围剿，势必耗尽猎物最后一丝体力。

但丁在片刻的安宁里盯着孩子沉睡的脸，如果无视掉婴儿肥，孩子的面容已经能够隐隐看出他父亲的轮廓，遗传基因还真是有趣。他想，等恶魔都死绝了，他要带着儿子重建事务所，孩子会在快乐的童年里健康长大；或许幼崽还可以拥有一只狗，但丁小时候就想要一只，不过鉴于不久前塞伯拉斯极其不友好亲人的表现，还是养拉布拉多就好；他会教会儿子弹吉他，高中里所有的女孩都会为这个迷人的小伙子尖叫；或许等孩子成年了，他会送出叛逆作为成年礼物，将斯巴达的故事传承下去。

然而这一切都只是想想罢了，但丁把脑袋靠在树上，残月高悬头顶。他自己什么都没有，怎么敢夸下海口给维吉尔的幼崽美好的一切。

利爪撕破空气抓向他的面门，恶魔猎人立刻后撤闪开，却被蛰伏在一旁的骨刺戳穿了肩膀。疼痛令但丁嘶吼着魔化，坚硬的翅膀猛地把身后的恶魔抽飞，他快速收回双翅笼住婴儿，在恶魔刺耳的尖叫中开启下一轮的战斗。他太累了，永无止尽的追逐与猎杀让他愤怒，难以愈合的伤口让他焦躁，血肉的味道令他无比饥渴，胸口的火焰灼烧着燃向两翼，血液在战斗中沸腾。他撕碎面前的敌人，劈开骨头与肉筋，黑檀木在手中烫的快要融化，他在厮杀中放空思想，恶魔的本能嚣张着追求杀戮与死亡，但丁张开利爪，锐利的犬齿在尖啸中伸长，大地在他的力量下震颤，阻隔魔界与人间的空间开始碎裂，地狱的红光破土而出，魔物的恶臭从裂缝中喷射而出。

婴儿的啼哭仿佛一把利刃劈开他混沌的脑子，他猛地回过神，发现温热的液体流满了整个手掌：孩子的手臂被他锋利的爪子划出四道血痕，在对伤痛的恐惧中嘶声力竭的哭泣。幼崽是那么小，在恶魔覆满鳞甲的手上是如此脆弱，浓稠的血液从伤口源源不断的涌出，烫的但丁整个人一震立刻解除魔化，托着婴儿的手臂克制不住的打颤。半魔想起被自己杀死的哥哥，维吉尔的血从他的脸上滑落；他想起母亲不成模样的尸骨，烈火把曾经的家吞噬殆尽。但丁踉跄着向后退，心脏轰鸣，白发遮掩住他的神情，男人痛苦的笑出声。他眼睁睁看着母亲被死在柜门外，又亲手送葬了自己的亲生兄弟与孩子的父亲，如今他受诅咒的力量又要害死他的儿子，一次又一次的伤害自己的亲人。他的孩子值得更好的人生，而不是留在一个只会残害家人的怪物身边，他需要把婴儿送走，去哪里都好，只要不是在他身边。

长着倒刺的触手从后方贯穿但丁的胸口，喉咙里涌出的血染红了襁褓，冲击力让他跪倒在地，男人因致命的伤口失去意识。

恶魔猎人不知道自己昏迷了多久，醒来时他意识到自己正躺在尸山血海里，雨水砸碎在他的鼻梁上，濡湿他的额发，嘴里留有浓重的血腥味与烂碎的尸肉。源自魔界的裂缝缓缓闭合，四周只有暴雨冲刷血水的声音。他下意识的摸索身侧，却没有戳碰到熟悉的布料，年轻的母亲焦急的翻起身环顾四周，但孩子的气息与身影像是沉进大海里的一滴水无影无踪。他看着爪尖残留的布块，婴儿啼哭的幻听在雨里戛然而止，像是弓弦断裂的小提琴发出刺耳单悲鸣。他跪在地上撕扯喉咙吐出吞下的肉块，呜咽着仿佛濒死的猛兽。此时魔界的入口再次闭合，但丁撑坐在雨中，废墟中只剩他一人还在呼吸。 

他刚才应该给孩子起个名字的。

*

教团收到来自民众的求救，一个渔夫跌跌撞撞地冲进教堂，惶恐的说海边出现了许多可怕的东西，他的渔船被怪物们打翻，附近居民遭到了袭击。于是一组武装精锐的小队到达现场，看见一群枯骨层层围绕着什么东西，它们愤怒的嘶吼却又不敢靠近，只得进行什么仪式似的围绕目标转来转去。护卫队消灭了恶魔，损伤惨重，万幸被恶魔包围的物品完好无损。那是一个婴儿，正发出微弱的哭声，一块碎裂的刀片卡在襁褓的蝴蝶结上，仿佛呼吸一般闪烁着淡蓝色的光芒，退治所有想要伤害孩子的存在。一名看似身居高位的人在卫队和村民的避让中走上前，细细打量那块刀刃，随后下令教会在沿海实施打捞，寻找更多相似的碎片；一位嬷嬷轻柔的抱起婴孩，想必孩子的父母在毙命在海难中，她同情他的遭遇，随即在教会的允许下将他带到孤儿院，给予这个可怜的孩子一个新的开始。

*

崔西拿出备用钥匙扭开事务所破旧的大门，发现里面已经积起一层薄灰，但丁留了张便签黏在桌面，上面简洁地写了三个词：有单子。他没和任何人提过何时走的，预计什么时候回来，任务地点在哪，只是又一次悄无声息地消失在众人视野里，让女恶魔盯着字条皱紧眉头。但丁已经有六年没怎么开口说话了，他一年里张口对话的次数甚至能用两只手数过来，就连定个披萨也只是在店员的询问下偶尔嗯一声，搞得对方以为他是名没发说话的残疾人士，每次都细心体贴地给他报菜单供他确认要定哪个口味。这让见证过半魔曾经有多絮聒的蕾蒂浑身不适应又无可奈何。没人敢去打破僵局，恶魔猎人的同伴们都知道自己什么都做不了。崔西不知道男人藏在过长刘海后的眼睛是否还有光存在其中，众人怀疑他的面部肌肉早已僵死，让他丢失了但丁招牌嚣张笑容；他就像是黑骑士一样沉默寡言，只可惜尼罗·安杰洛面对魔帝的折磨还会有所反映，而但丁是潭死水，对外界一切刺激毫无波动。如果有单子不合口味，他就把文件丢回莫里斯面前，盯着棚顶的风扇发呆，等待中介人叹着气离去；若是有单子值得他挪动屁股，恶魔猎人会出门秒杀目标，把后续交接丢给蕾蒂，干脆利落转身离去，在委托人心中留下一个强大又冷漠的背影；剩下的大部分时间他都躺在那张破旧的沙发里，用色情杂志盖住脸，分不清他究竟是在走神还是睡觉，一旁走了音的唱片机都比他有生气。但丁的身上开始有更多黑色，张扬的红变成了装饰，点缀在衣尾翻飞在腰后，像是火焰的余烬。弟弟失去了自己的双胞胎哥哥，母亲失去了自己的骨肉，没人能体会半魔的感受。

只有当每一年的某一天到来，崔西才会有幸看到但丁另一幅模样。她会在深夜前去一家脱衣舞夜店，一身黑衣沉默着靠在吧台上喝酒，并捏碎所有试图咸猪手的醉汉的骨头。只有这个时候崔西才能意识到，原来半魔还没到可以直接拉去行尸走肉片场的程度。

金发恶魔用魔力吹走沙发上的灰坐了上去，查找通讯录里贝蒂的电话。小姑娘会乐于帮助清扫事务所的，她不会容忍恶魔猎人回归后不管不顾倒头睡进灰里。你欠我们两个清扫费，崔西把电话贴在耳边想到，她正好有两条裙子到货了，一会就把账单寄给但丁。

*

但丁转动把手踩下油门，摩托车在引擎的嗡鸣与高楼大厦的塌陷中冲进地狱。魔界大门展开的刹那熟悉的魔力从异界传来，血液在共鸣中歌唱，次子冻结多年的心脏终于从漫长的沉眠中醒来，重新开始跳动。但丁的命运已经由硬币作出裁决，无论如何他都要前往地下世界，去见那轮父亲与兄长都曾注视过的月亮。那里或许还尚存一丝希望。

只可惜斯巴达之子的赌运烂透了。

他在这个鬼地方游荡了两年，踏遍了魔界每一寸土地，回敬每一个当年参与过追杀的领主一箭之仇，让红色恶魔的复仇故事响彻整个异界。低阶恶魔们向他的身影收起利爪，高阶恶魔在他的剑下垂死挣扎，然而这都不是他想要的。但丁站在魔界的尽头，凝视脚下深渊。相同血脉的魔力飘散在空中若即若离，无论他如何追赶都无法够到一缕踪迹，接连不断的擦肩而过让但丁开始质疑究竞是魔界的瘴气操纵了他的神志，还是他已经疯了个彻底。半魔游荡在岩浆与焦土之中，终日不见子嗣的身影，直到有一个濒死的领主向他透露，八年前它曾感知到一股斯巴达的力量消失在地狱的尽头，半魔的夙愿将在那里得以实现。它谄媚的说，企图以此作为苟且偷生的筹码。白象牙击碎畸形的头骨，但丁踩着它的脑浆前往恶魔所说之地。这是他最后的线索，无论恶魔是否只是想要拉他陪葬，对他而言都无所谓了。

但丁向前迈出一步，坠入无底的黑色之中，直原来这就是维吉尔单感受，他空出心思想，至一股咸苦的水涌进他的口鼻。半魔在浮力的托举下极速冲出水面，仰头却看见人界新生的晨光。但丁愣住了，盯着陌生的太阳出神无法理解发生了什么，直到眼睛因强光分泌出泪水模糊他的视线。他漂浮在海天交接的尽头，一手捂住额头狂笑着，维吉尔说的没错，他真的是愚蠢到无药可救，病入膏肓。

又一次，熟悉的波动击打在太阳穴上。但丁呲出犬齿低吼，试图赶走脑子里回荡的幻觉，阴暗地盘算挖出自己的脑。然而那股震颤一次比一次强烈，不同于之前微弱干枯的气息，鲜活的鼓点一次又一次敲打着但丁的胸口，驱使孕育者紧张不安地张开双翅，冲向天空探寻远处的召唤。他降落在小岛最高的建筑上，缩起瞳孔望向气息的源头：庭院里两个孩子躲在老房子的阴影里玩耍，白发的男孩正对着棋盘抓耳挠腮，坐在对面的女孩托着下巴笑盈盈地看着他，一旁稍大的男孩板着脸，正给他的弟弟妹妹削苹果。

但丁多年来第一次由衷的笑了，他坐在教堂顶端的逆十字架上，双手搭在两膝上深吸一口气，感受到空气重新流动进肺叶，四周也逐渐有了声音与颜色。操蛋的神明终于干了件好事，他们的男孩看上去过的不错。温暖的食物与庇护所使他健康成长，养兄妹的陪伴与关爱弥补了亲生父母的缺席。男孩过着舒适的生活，而但丁浑身狼狈不堪，像条毛都被水泡到打结的老狗，与远处和谐的田园诗歌严重画风不符。足够了，这很好，但丁远远地看着男孩头顶的发漩，平静地想。他的后代有了新的生活，过着他曾期望的日子，没有比这更完美的童话了。但丁注意到女孩称呼男孩尼禄，他轻声尝试陌生的音节。是个好名字，比他原本想起的好听多了。

像是突然感觉到什么异样，白发男孩抓着棋子的手顿在半空，随即猛地抬起头看向教堂的方向，一抹红色从他水蓝色的眼瞳中溜走，消失在成群飞起的白鸽中，沉寂在厚重的钟声里。

*

再次踏上这片土地并非他的本意，但人类与恶魔生下的禁忌可不受命运女神的眷顾，事情总会朝着最操蛋的走向拔腿狂奔。但丁早就过了会对着崔西的脸下意识移情的阶段，但是当女恶魔用一副不赞同的目光审视他时，恶魔猎人叼着披萨移开视线，不由得莫名地感到心虚。但丁什么都没给过那孩子，他没有资格去插足搅碎尼禄的人生，男孩做一个人类就好，没必要掺合进这一趟浑水，父辈们的罪孽无需他来背负。早些年但丁会离尼禄远远的，就连接委托也绕开跟佛图纳沾边的。可惜恶魔终究是贪婪堕落的象征，只要尝过一次甜美的滋味，就永远都会想要下一杯草莓圣代。总有那么几次，但丁会败给自己的欲望，他避开男孩能够察觉的范围，坐在高楼顶端拄着脸观察银发男孩放学回家。那张小脸皱巴巴的愁眉不展，活像个幼年维吉尔2.0版。他站在最边缘，见证幼崽一路长成英俊的小伙子，恶魔的血脉也在岁月中悄悄附浮上水面，源自父母的红蓝魔力仿佛墨水晕染他的右臂，双色麟甲的接缝中闪耀着融合的紫光。那孩子本质上更像自己地父亲，身上流动着相同的空间之力；浑身地蛮劲与怪力又像但丁，对枪械的品味令他的母亲鼓掌称赞，庆幸幼崽没长成维吉尔那副老古董的模样。崔西肯定早就注意到了但丁偶尔的放纵，她知道半魔无法克制地想要更多，这让他感到有些难堪。老练的恶魔猎人伸出手摸索最后一块披萨，却被蕾蒂半路劫走。双倍的眼神压力让他作出投降的姿势向后靠去，有些不耐烦地表示时机尚未成熟，那孩子还没准备好。

他早就整装待发了傻子，看看他的手。女巫用披萨指着男人，问题是，你呢？

或许他永远都不会准备好。但丁站在写满符文的仪式大厅里，面前是熟悉的老朋友。十几年，鬼知道他在脑内预想了多少次这一刻。无论他多少次剧透自己故事注定的结局，无论他有多么自负于自己的潇洒，自诩没有抵挡不下的大风大浪，但是当亲眼见到只有阎魔刀伫立在那里时，他听见曾经的鬼魂在他耳边低语，利爪缠绕上他的喉咙残忍地笑道，

维吉尔永远都不会再回来了。 

温热腥腻的液体从指尖滴落，他知道掌心的刀伤早已愈合，刻印在那里的只是无法泯灭的伤疤，死肉不会再流血，一切不过是又一场幻觉罢了，就像现在脚下熟悉的悬崖与没有选择坠入的深渊。八岁的维吉尔牵着他的手仰望着，四十二岁的但丁低头与他的小哥哥对视，对方在沉默中转开视线看向前方，松开手一言不发的离开。但丁的手指抽搐了一下，最后只是缓缓合拳，又自嘲的松开。没有什么如果和当初，他不后悔，只是觉得遗憾。纠缠了半生的恨与爱，有一些话未能等到开口，便毫无预警地从他指缝飘散，终究是和过去一同消失在空中，就像黑骑士最后的合眼一样平静。落石沉入死海，激不起涟漪，漂泊之人意识到眼前不再有岸，于是松开了破烂的桨。但丁停在原地，站在维吉尔逆光拉长的背影里，躲避了几十年的利箭终究追上了幸存者疲惫的脚踝，毒素流进心脏，腐蚀出无法闭合的空洞。

那人下落中向他的眼神究竟意味着什么，他已经无从得知了。

好久不见。但丁把手搭上刀柄，嗓音比自己想象中的要平稳的多。将魔兵器置于身侧，恶魔猎人弓起腿腹利刃出鞘，撕裂时空的斩击顷刻间切段巨大的石碑。风衣在恶魔之门的轰塌声中飘摆，但丁把阎魔刀悬于胸前，利刃竖直归鞘，发出尘埃落定的合拢声。唯剩的半魔额头抵在兄长的刀上，留下一个不会再成型的拥抱。

再见了。

*

抱歉，我都忘记了，你应该是第一次看到我这副模样。女人微笑着托起自己的下巴，饶有兴趣的看着面前的男孩瞠目结舌的洋相。

尼禄在19岁生日时收到来自但丁的信件，里面是一张支票和订单，他迫不及待地蹦下床，甚至连早饭都来不及吃就跑去订了张最早的船票，漂洋过海去对岸市中心领取他的成年礼物。回程时他把那块巨大的霓虹灯板背在身后，这让他在一堆乘客中看上去傻里傻气，可他止不住嘴角的微笑，过了会儿男孩又意识到自己似乎过于开心了而感到一丝懊恼，一张本来就生人勿近的脸变得更加扭曲，吓掉了邻座小孩手里的冰淇淋。

今天是DMC本店与分店店主第一次正式合作，莫里森的信上详细说明了任务要求，他和但丁要潜入一场宴会之中，晚宴的主人纵横商政两届树敌众多，今晚她将设下一场鸿门宴，邀请所有试图暗中刺杀她的敌人，以自己作为诱饵引蛇出洞，用一场混乱结束旷日已久的暗斗。高傲的妇人认为敌人必定会使用恶魔巫术等下三滥的手段，所以她重金邀请恶魔猎人们在宴会中伺机而动，为她扫清障碍。于是尼禄坐在事务所的一楼，穿着委托人给他订制的西装，等待但丁换好衣服。价格昂贵的布料柔软舒适，完美贴合男孩的身体又不限制他的活动，让尼禄看起来英俊又挺拔。尼禄靠在沙发背上心不在焉的想，等拿到酬金后，该去趟商场为姬利叶卖些新衣服了。

然后他听到高跟鞋踩在楼梯上的声响，他以为是崔西，但熟悉又陌生的气息让男孩心生警惕。尼禄立马转过头，就见一个身着鲜红裙摆的女人正对他挑起眉毛，无声调笑他此刻的表情。女人的手拂过艳红的丰唇，撩起遮盖住半张脸的银色刘海，蓝眼中含笑的流光让男孩面红耳赤。惊喜，尼禄，这就是恶魔的力量。女人高开衩的裙摆下露出雪白的大腿，极低的深V领口衬托的风景大好，让尼禄尴尬的看天看地就是不看眼前的但丁，对方无视他的局促，熟练的踩着细长的高跟走上前，拍掉尼禄肩膀上来自抱枕的绒毛。看看你，福图纳的女孩子都会为你尖叫的。但丁翻下头顶的面纱，黑色的蕾丝半掩她的容貌与视线，让尼禄错过他眼中一闪而过的情绪。

她曾想象过如果维吉尔穿上西装该有多像华尔街里那些衣冠禽兽，只是没想到这个小幻想最终由他的儿子实现，而但丁透过男孩的眼睛看到故人的身影，那个残影转身离去，头也不回。

呃，我们走吧。男孩的声音唤醒愣神的但丁，她感到温暖的织物盖住了自己裸露的肩头。男孩贴心的脱下自己的外套披在她身上阻挡寒气，神色极其不自然眼神各种飘忽。但丁再也忍不住地笑出声，在尼禄恼羞成怒之前倾身挤进他怀里，双手划过男孩僵硬的躯体搭上他的肩头与手套包裹的右爪。嘿，kid，这可是舞会，在出发之前展示一下你的舞蹈技术，让我好好检验检验是否需要给你来场加急速成班。

尼禄尴尬的要命，没人能对一个投送怀抱代表欲望的红衣女郎有任何抵抗，但是转念一想这妙曼的女人其实是那个风骚多情，被自己一脚踢在脸上踹飞几十米的怪大叔，那张带着胡茬和奸笑的脸嘲笑地念着kidkidkidkid在他眼前反复飘过，尼禄像根电线杆杵在原地，内心在暴打但丁和温柔的对待女士之间反复横跳。幸好但丁的挑衅让他立刻停下了可笑的犹豫，男孩一把攥紧女人的手，狞笑着扣住对方纤细的腰肢。谁给谁上课还不一定呢，但丁。而后男孩在舞蹈中成长为男人，不容置疑的踏出一步，统领起这场舞曲第一个音节。

实际上尼禄有那么点心虚，舞蹈是福图纳学校里的必修课，然而银发的男孩是不被接纳的异类，没有人愿意成为怪物的舞伴。只有姬利叶，善良温柔的姬利叶会在试图邀请她的人群中抽出身，向角落沉默的男孩伸出手，紧张的询问他是否愿意与她共舞。即使老式收音机嘈杂了音乐应有的美，他也能在与姬利叶的舞中感受到纯粹的温暖与爱意。结果一年的练习下来，他只记得姬利叶琥珀色的眼眸，作为重点的舞步只记了个杂七杂八。他硬着头皮引领但丁，幸好出色的肌肉记忆没有让他在她面前丢脸，他的动作间带着年轻人的朝气与活力，配合红衣女郎优雅火热的气质，两人你进我退之间甚至跳出了独属探戈的炙热气氛。但丁旋转身姿，血红的裙摆层层环绕漂动于半空，仿佛鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰在深夜中绽放，然而那锋利的荆棘让采揭人望而却步，只能望着黑纱下的红唇垂涎。女人的鞋跟踩在最后一个音符上，尼禄托着舞伴的背缓缓欠身，但丁弯下起漂亮的腰，仰起头颅开怀大笑。

天啊，你不知道这支舞我等了多久。但丁起身撩起额发，快乐地长出一口气。

她不是在和我说话。尼禄看着她走向门口的背影，心想。

*

*

它战败了。

他的半身杀了它，解放了他。以为得到了死神的垂怜的傀儡却在魔帝的掌心醒来，梦魇中不断重现的场景让败者重组的血肉粘稠地蠕动，挣扎着在魔帝的禁锢下逃窜。我的奴仆，你想到哪里去？你的生命属于我。帝王合拢手指，新生的神经忠实地传递每一丝钻心的剧痛，无法言语的傀儡暴露的气管发出咯咯的惨叫。如此令人失望，黑骑士，斯巴达之子不过如此。蒙杜斯碾碎手中的杂种，碎裂的躯体被丢入万丈深渊。

血沫与断骨滴落进魔界污秽的底端，成为逆生命树的食饵，享受输家应有的待遇。树根植入男人肌肉的纹理，枝桠从他空洞的眼窝中窜出，树根贪婪地吸取源源不断的鲜血；喀戎身中许德拉的毒，不死之身在永恒的刑期中承受超越死亡的痛。他不记得自己是谁了，也不记得如今何年何月，男人融在树中，仅存的右眼失去焦距，麻木地看向无光的天空。

直到有一天，酸液终于腐蚀掉胃袋里的根，人类的血液从植被的破口缓缓充盈他的胃，饥饿唤醒坟墓里的人。他大口吸食逆生命树反哺的养料，败者在痛苦中回想起自己的名字。碎裂的手指抠入身旁巨大的根茎，男人咬紧牙关用力向前挣脱，长在他身体里的树枝撕裂开头骨与肝脏，盆骨面对根的阻拦碎成两节。半魔从屈辱中撕扯出来，挣脱粘连在树皮上的肉，破碎的裂口散落灰烬。深知自己走到了尽头，他艰难地起身蹒跚向前，无论如何男人都要去完成最后的夙愿，让他从死亡中惊醒的执念。

但丁...

黑发诗人醒来，发现自己站在烈火灼烧的老宅里，浑身上下被冷汗浸湿。这段回忆可真是...出乎意料。V捡起脚边的诗集，举到面前仔细打量它破损的外皮。男人记得自己在意识模糊之际把拐杖刺进尤里曾的胸口，完成这场长途最后的使命。他们本该合二为一，重塑自己的身体，但是归程的路似乎比他想象的要更久一些。

V看向一旁被浓烟熏黑的衣柜，他没有费心思去打开它，因为他知道但丁早已不在里面。一个月前他见到了自己的半身，虽然对方被岁月老化了容貌，但是眼中的火焰仍是V熟悉的温度，孕育者独有的气息告诉他，但丁已经拥有全新的未来。他的但丁永远不变，继承复仇之力的次子只要不被杀死，他就能以更强大的姿态归来，没有人能斩断角斗士的矛，但丁永远都是战场上最耀眼的红色；他的兄弟是离弦之箭，击穿禁锢自身的柜子，即使浑身狼狈也能微笑直面苦痛，昂首阔步迈向新的开始。从始至终停步不前的只有维吉尔罢了。

那时他多么高傲自负，自认站在世界的顶端，看不到四周无尽的深渊，不知留给他的前路只有向下坠落。V自嘲地轻笑，伸手扶上破旧的木门。伤口上的纱布层层环绕，时间久了就看不到底层还在渗血的口子，要是血洇湿了布料，那就用更多的绷带来取代；如果母亲的死是因为自己的弱小，那么拥有力量就能阻止悲剧，家还会是完整的模样；如果连自保都是奢望，那就去寻找更多的力量，年幼的自己就能饱腹。因为弱小才会因恐惧哭泣，因为懦弱才会试图抱团取暖，只有弱者才会活的如此可笑。

力量，力量，力量，力量，只要有力量的话。

只要有力量，就没有任何刀刃利爪能够再伤害到他；只要有力量，就没有任何懦弱的情绪能够再控制住他。年幼的孩子站在恶魔的尸体中，看着手中嗡鸣的利刃，惊觉答案就是如此的简单；多年后被丢弃的人性在自己的错误里，揭开干硬的绷带审视腐烂的创口，第一次意识到该去缝合止血。

诗人推开柜门，迈进未知的黑色，凉鞋落在水面的瞬间变为皮靴，鞋跟踏出一声轻响。手中的拐仗化为熟悉的刀身，再次从地狱归来的男人漫步深渊，在尽头的石碑前寻找到曾经的自己。

你来了，叛徒。身着水蓝外衣的年轻身影跪立着，被体内生长的锁链缠绕钉死在石碑上，双手吊在身后，弯折的膝盖浸泡在黑水中，毫无防备的胸膛展露给成群的秃鹫，供它们撕扯开皮肉啄食内脏。年轻人以屈辱的姿态迎接来者，垂落的发丝难掩憎恨的目光。

你居然拾回无用的人性，向他人请求帮助，做尽懦夫才会干的蠢事。濒死的孤狼隔着锁链呲展利齿恶毒地挑衅，年长的黑衣人只是沉默。同为斯巴达的长子，你令我蒙羞。败犬咆哮道，锁链因为他的愤怒敲击水面，打碎两人的倒影，惊起食腐猛禽的落羽。

维吉尔上下打量困于无形牢笼中的自己，他懒得多费口舌，于是一拳击穿两人之间透明的阻隔，利爪在纷飞的镜片中擦过对方的面颊扯住颈后的锁链，逼迫曾经的自己反弓躯体抬起头颅，近乎无色的眼瞳居高临下对上冰蓝中的羞辱。站到未来的人倾下身，轻声道。

败者已逝，现在你自由了。

周身寒彻骨髓的禁锢在撕裂时空的刀光中应声而短，粘浊的噩梦惨叫着与碎裂的锁身一同陪葬。漆黑的空间因力量的震慑开始崩塌，年长者把满脸惊愕的年轻人拉入怀中，支付了代价的胜者旋转刀尖抵在对方背上，纤长的刀身轻易割开肉体穿透两人的肩胛骨，彼此的鲜血从伤口中飞溅而出，沉入海底。

他不堪的过去永远合上了双眼，与阎魔刀一同粉碎成冰蓝的残光拂过年长者灰白的发，划过被时光风蚀过的傲骨，流过挺拔的脊梁，飘向男人不再回首的身后化作飘忽的四翼，消散在未来照耀不到的地方。

维吉尔睁开眼，看到光从裂缝中倾泻而下。

*

还记得吗，在很久很久以前，世上流传着魔剑士斯巴达的传说。

身为恶魔却为人类而战的高洁剑士封印了魔界，浪迹异乡，最终停泊在一位人类女性身边，创造出不该存在的禁忌：半人半魔的双生子。次子但丁，人人皆知其名的传奇恶魔猎人，继承了父亲斯巴达的意志与力量，镇守人界；兄长维吉尔，无人知晓的恶魔从地狱归来，对力量的追求让他的双眼被乌鸦啄食，不见自己对神明的亵渎。于是审判降临，双子在烈火中分道扬镳，又在暴雨中刀剑相向；不被眷顾的长子一次又一次输在亲兄弟的剑下，灵魂上的裂纹在败落中蔓延至顶点，再也无法修复的身心濒临崩溃。

年长的半魔至死不愿做永世的输家，只要还有一丝力量，就没有东西能够折断他的腿。他站在红色的坟墓中朝自己举起利刃，刨开胸腔浓黑的毒瘤，扯出不再跳动的心脏。他向死亡祭献污染了血脉的肉体凡胎，于是血骨迸裂，男人化身真正的恶魔。

而那颗脱离了本体，理应坏死的心却在砸入尘土的刹那为自己打造出一副新生的躯体作为铠甲，躲藏进层层肋骨之下苟延残喘。 心脏的化身赤身裸体蜷缩着，泛黄发旧的书本依靠羸弱的胸膛。身后恶魔的威压几乎碾碎了他的胃，蝼蚁般瘦弱的人性艰难地爬行，苦笑自己是如此的悲哀，沦落至此。

心脏意识到自己是破碎的，空洞让他流失血液与活力，消亡是无可避免的结局，但他从未对命运低下过头颅。心脏向噩梦发起挑战，他征服自己的恐惧击碎痛苦的核心，将所有嘲笑他弱小的人和魔踩在脚底；臣服的梦魇刻画进男人的皮肤，给予他羽翼，贡献出力量，把心脏的化身送回它们出生的那一刻。男人被痛苦与折磨拉入水底，但他的兄弟及时出现，击碎黑骑士坚硬的铠甲，将他从铁钳般的禁锢中解放出来。险些溺死的人伸出手臂抓向视野中唯一的红色，触碰到第一块遗失的碎片。

他继续向前走，在噩梦的深处寻找到自己的兄弟。心脏大声质问他的兄弟有何资格比他更强大，水中的半身用无声的笑容作为回应。化身踩碎水面，从弟弟的残影中获得第二块残片，决意亲自寻找问题的答案。

他继续向前走，一对母子被困在坍塌的建筑中挣扎求生，无力软弱的儿子嘶声力竭祈求帮助，尖锐的哭声让男人头颅抽痛。他最终救了他们，只为了让男孩闭嘴，却疑惑地发现那对母子有着自己与伊娃的脸。他们替他走进了光里，男人下意识捂住胸膛，惊异地发现破口带来的疼痛不再似过去强烈到让人无法忍受。于是他抬起头，直面燃烧的火焰，尝试着踏进破碎的家，在母亲温热的鲜血里拾起第三块遗失的碎片。他端坐的母亲将跪在地上的心脏拥入怀抱，早已死去的女人温柔地诉说，这不是你的错，维吉尔。

他继续向前走，身后是染血的脚印，破碎的心脏止住了血，伤口在针线下缓缓愈合。男人的手掌贴在心口，这么多年来他首次意识到，原来这个自己一度憎恨至极甚至抛弃掉的东西，竟然也可以坚如磐石。沙漏里的流沙所剩无几，虚弱的心脏只是平静地望相前方。他依靠在同伴的肩上如负释重地讲述自己的故事，兄弟的子嗣不怜悯他的遭遇，也不批判他的选择，只是继续当作他的拐杖，沉默着递上最后一块碎片。

在故事的最后，勇士们击败了魔王，完整的心脏回归到自己的躯壳里，旅人漫长的漂泊到达了终点。流浪许久的长子在迷失的岁月里第一次睁开双眼，冰蓝的业火迎接他的重生，传说开启了新的篇章。

*

所以你一直以为尼禄是我和某个人类的孩子？？？

但丁笑到腿软，没骨头似的任由维吉尔搂住他的腰向后带，Hell caina的刀刃擦着他的鼻尖堪堪划过，削掉一层参差不齐的发尾。维吉尔阴沉着脸，一手夹住咯咯咯咯笑至虚脱的弟弟一手击退Behemoth的冲撞，认真思考杀人灭口把但丁扔进那两条触手里噎死它的可能性。

这不怪但丁反应如此夸张。分别几十年的双子在人界顶端重逢，连续不断的战斗让但丁不得不承认自己原来也有无法跨越的极限。他厌倦了与维吉尔不断轮回的死斗，倦怠到不想思考那个混账眼中克制的审视意味什么，他从出生起就没看透过维吉尔的想法，到现在也不指望还能理解维吉尔这幅抽象画。男人心烦意乱，只想尽快如兄长所愿，让这一切在最后一招中做个了断，谁胜谁负是生是死就让上天决定。

紧接着尼禄从天而降，新生的魔人分别赏给头脑发热的长辈们一人一拳，揍但丁的那下还特别狠，传奇恶魔猎人甚至半天没能从地上爬起来，所有残余的力量都拿去修复脱节的下巴。树顶的魔帝眼神变了，浅色的竖瞳在魔力的蒸腾下闪烁着骇人的雷光，翻转着刀花上下打量不自量力的搅局者，刀尖割裂地面的声音令但丁心惊。被儿子打个半死的次子挣扎用魔剑支撑起身，该死的如果维吉尔还敢动尼禄一下他发誓——

白发男孩伸出鬼手挡住但丁，横在两个紧绷的半魔之间无所畏惧地瞪视维吉尔直指面门的刀锋。如果我击败尼禄，魔王大发慈悲的开口，那么就默认算我击败了你。如何，但丁？

什么鬼，他在较什么劲。被点名的猎人揉搓酸痛的下巴感觉自己调错了频道，他以为尼禄和V关系不错，但这幅微妙的敌意又是怎么回事，他哥的脑回路果然到达了正常人无法窥视的境界。

V，维吉尔，我不管你叫什么，但丁今天不会死在这，你也同样。男孩语气冷静，冰蓝的翼尾闪耀清澈的紫光，虚幻的指骨咯吱作响地握拳。你们之间的分歧有的是办法解决，这无休无止的手足之争，由我来画上句号。有什么问题吗？

出乎但丁意料的是，维吉尔居然耐心听完对手的宣战演讲，甚至轻微到不可察觉地点了点头。随后魔帝又变回他兄弟熟悉的模样，维吉尔微扬下颚，无声示意男孩不必多言。

等结束之后，我会让你跪下投降。尼禄再也绷不住地隐隐泄露出愤怒，羽翼上的利爪大张撕开维吉尔的迫近的威压，男孩近乎咬牙切齿地称呼他的敌人。....父亲。

维吉尔当时的表情但丁能取笑他一辈子。火石好不容易擦出的火花被一桶冷水临头浇灭，点了半天的煤气灶噗地一声彻底罢工，刚冒出土的萝卜还没见到阳光就被人连根拔起，维吉尔整个人愣在原地，遮天蔽日的磅礴魔力唰地没了踪影。僵在原地失去表情管控的兄长仔细观察尼禄的脸后死死瞪向但丁，还在傻乐的次子这才反应过来自己忘了和维吉尔说明什么重要事项。

操，妈的，我不管了。萎靡的恶魔猎人两腿一蹬，听着尼禄震耳欲聋的操你妈中躺平欣赏平流层无云的天空，却不自觉地笑出了声。

够了没有。

但丁被兄长扔进他们在魔界临时的窝里，膈肌因无休无止的狂笑抽痛着，摔入草堆里的老男人哎呦了两声，又忍不住打起了隔。维吉尔皱起眉头拨开乱糟糟的但丁，跪在弟弟两腿之间钳住来回扭动的雌性。原谅但丁吧，他真的太久太久没有如此开心过了，就连维吉尔浑身的杀气都无法阻止他脸上的笑容。还是开不起玩笑，你真无聊。但丁叹息着圈住兄长的肩膀，手掌抚上维吉尔面无表情的脸，他愉快地贴近自己的兄长与他鼻尖相触，但毒蛇却悄悄探出芯子。

你砍掉自己儿子的手，把自己切成两份，搞得全世界乱七八糟，为什么我不能笑？嗯？但丁抚摸对方眼角的纹路，带着笑意吐露残忍的言语。感知熟悉的寒意，但丁身处兄长眼底的风暴兴奋的颤抖，来吧，就像曾经一样攻击过来，让他们淹没在彼此的血里，浸泡于痛苦与恨的宣泄才是他甘之若饴的东西。

但是维吉尔这条老鲨鱼却嫌弃地瞥了眼鱼钩转身游走了。而你没有告诉尼禄他的亲生母亲是谁。他的哥哥听不出感情的哼了一声，冰凉的手反复抚摸弟弟生育过的小腹，似乎在寻找曾经刻在皮肤上的妊辰纹，同时嘴唇埋进弟弟丰润的胸脯隔着体恤舔吻深红的乳晕，惹得但丁大腿紧绷连连退却。这不关你的事。停下，该死的，你是有什么生殖崇拜的癖好吗。引战失败的次子十分烦躁，掐住维吉尔的肩膀想要起身却被一条坚硬的尾巴紧紧缠住，恶魔猎人不满地低吼，发泄地咬住脸边的尾节。他哥哥懒洋洋地抬眼与他对视，然后尖锐的牙齿咬住但丁肿胀的乳尖。作茧自缚的次子嘴巴被鳞片与肉堵了严严实实，只得瑟缩着呜咽，无力阻拦无形的雨滴开始坠落在他的脸颊。

他可受不了这个，一切都太陌生了。他哥哥的阴茎在肠道里深深浅浅的冲刺，挺动腰身碾压但丁敏感的前列腺，拇指推开包皮挑拨抽搐收缩的精孔，逼迫许久不知做爱滋味的但丁蜷缩着用手臂挡住脸，溺于快感难过的快要死去，嘴里的呻吟凄惨的像是惨叫。他宁愿维吉尔发狠把他操成一具尸体也好过承受兄长缓慢柔和的性爱，但他的维吉尔狠心地继续折磨他，低喘残忍地一点点敲碎身下的伴侣的面具。

雨越下越大，积成滔天的洪水淹没但丁的心口压碎他的肋骨，躺在水面下被顶到一颤一颤的男人忘记了如何呼吸，不争气的手指死死攥紧维吉尔胸前的布料，破碎的蓝眼睛因为窒息呆滞地望向一侧。维吉尔撩起汗湿的额发叹了口气，捞住瘫在地面的但丁掰开他的嘴，将空气渡进溺水者的肺，吞下弟弟喉咙里的呻吟。

呼吸，但丁。维吉尔收回舌头，贴着弟弟颤抖的嘴唇说道，那双平静的眼睛未曾从但丁身上挪开半分。你在想什么。

够了。

几十年的爱与恨，绝望与期望，悲伤与想念化作烈火震碎他的胸口开裂出火焰的纹路，那些被维吉尔轻易牵动又丢弃的，令但丁不知所错的感情化作纯粹的杀欲击穿次子的外壳。但丁低吼着亮出獠牙，坐在兄长的阴茎上转化深红的恶魔，利爪掐住同样魔化的兄长的脖颈，尖端抓破鳞片刺进血肉，兄长的动脉在他指尖搏动。他知道维吉尔感受不到暴雨的坠落，十九岁听见的雨声再次冲刷他的耳膜，本应耀眼的人被冰冷的雨淋灭了火焰，深陷幻觉的困兽疲惫至极，濒死低吼。

次子掌下的生物僵住片刻，居然松开了层层包裹的鳞甲展露脆弱的咽喉，在但丁的惊愕中抚摸雌性布满倒刺的腿，操弄兄弟下体深处的生殖腔。 但丁...他的哥哥喊着他的名字，雷火与蒸汽从蓝色恶魔的利齿间叹出。

曾经树下的黑衣男孩用这个语气无奈地喊过他的名字。曾经塔上冰冷的复仇者用这个语气撕咬咀嚼过他的名字。曾经黑发诗人用这个语气咏叹似地轻念他的名字。如今蓝色的恶魔对他敞开胸膛，用这个语气呼唤他的名字。 

但丁逐渐松开掌心，绝望的发现就算他脑子有问题的兄弟满地种塔种树霍乱人间搅乱别人的生活砍伤自己的儿子又把阎魔刀反复捅进他的胃，

他不恨维吉尔，从来将没恨过。他该死的爱他。他只恨自己能够如此轻易就原谅他。

我在想...你有多烦人。但丁咽下所有的话，承受兄弟的进攻颤抖地笑，体内的器官掩饰似的吸紧入侵的性器讨好地吞吃。感谢恶魔覆满全身的铠甲，维吉尔不会发觉他脸上的笑有多难看。维吉尔把食指塞进但丁又开始喋喋不休嘟嘟囔囔的嘴，勾住他的下颚拉扯，于是但丁顺从地张开嘴巴，吐出橙红的长舌舔舐缠绕兄长的指节，柔软的舌底润湿指腹。但丁眯起眼睛，刻着泪痕战纹的脸露出挑衅的神情面对同巢的雄性，无声的质问为什么不赶快把什么东西放进来。

维吉尔的尾巴沿着但丁的腰腹一路攀爬缠绕住伴侣扑扇的四翼，刻印冰蓝符文的双翅缓慢张开笼罩住但丁眼前的世界，银色的爪子扣紧他的胯骨，维吉尔在古老的仪式中宣告绝对的占有。

愚蠢，但丁。蓝色的恶魔耳语道，适合撕咬的唇齿却将吻落在但丁颈侧。

*

他们在魔界待的足够久了，久到几乎清扫掉所有违逆他们的高阶存在。双子解开蒙杜斯的封印扯碎曾经的霸主，在仇人的血里大笑着亲吻彼此，臣服的恶魔在王座下跪拜新一代的魔帝与帝后。魔界内所有好战的种族估计几千年内都不会再有余力去入侵人界，除了自己兄弟没有值得一战的对手让但丁无聊到快要发霉，而且被低阶恶魔围观做爱的感觉简直糟透了。于是维吉尔带着但丁来到魔界的尽头，兄长指向不远处的裂缝，说那里就是我们回程的路。

这个我知道，但丁站在悬崖边上抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，完全没有得知解脱办法的喜悦感，这令维吉尔挑起眉毛，询问他的兄弟是否还有所隐瞒。

至于这个，还请殿下自己猜吧，或许哪天有心情我会告诉你的。但丁脚尖点地旋转一周，背对悬崖摊开双臂，夸张地鞠躬行礼。那么尊贵的魔帝维吉尔，鄙人是否有荣幸和您一起坠入深渊？未等兄长开口，毫无耐心的但丁一把抓住对方的手向后仰倒，拉着维吉尔一同坠入悬崖深处。

第一次他爬上塔顶，久别重逢的兄长站在暴雨和月光下目光轻蔑，他们用手中的剑伤害同根的人，宣泄针对彼此毫无理由的恨。  
第二次他前往魔树顶端，尤里曾安坐王位噬饮鲜血，他们看向彼此仿佛对方只是个陌生人，起手厮杀间透着冷漠的杀意。  
第三次他站在人界高空，一跃而下砸入魔界干裂的土地，维吉尔张开银蓝色的翅膀悬停在他头上，震慑所有试图围攻的恶魔。

他的人生总是伴随维吉尔反复攀升下落，不过这次，下落的但丁凝视兄长浅色的眼睛有所预感，这会是他们最后一次坠落。

*

今夜的拳击场人声鼎沸群魔乱舞，无论是人还是魔都在为新晋的挑战者欢呼。

依旧在破产边缘跳踢踏的但丁十分艰难地从蕾蒂那里抢到了一笔赏金高昂的单子，某人因为贫穷卖掉了兄长的贝奥武夫即将面临维吉尔的次元斩审判，但丁紧忙高举文件希望兄弟刀下留人，表示这个地下拳击场经营了两年供人类与恶魔厮杀享乐，里面全部都是赤手空拳格斗好手，这个任务绝对能够满足维吉尔的战斗欲，尽情享乐一番后还能顺便收了赛场老板当作新拳套。

为了掩人耳目但丁特意染黑了头发，他的兄长自然也难逃但丁的染发水袭击，梳着黑发的维吉尔站在擂台里双肘搭在围栏上，眉头简直能夹死一群Empusa。他不喜欢黑色，这总会让长子想起身为V那段不堪的日子。他们都带上妮可制作的项圈，全面压制住他们大部分力量，杜绝泄露一丝恶魔气息的可能，这让他们看上去仅是一对无害的人类双子，想要追求刺激却天真地踏入不归的圈套。 但丁则是扒在栏杆外侧探头和兄长耳语，他说我知道这些肯定难不倒你，不过最后一场和老板对决你得假装输一下，老哥，只有这样我们才能有机会找到它囚禁败者的监牢，救出我们可怜的目标。虽然在你面前对方都是群杂鱼，但请务必怜悯您的子民啊亲爱的魔帝先生，别都打死了。  
维吉尔盯着另一侧钻上擂台的恶魔冷笑着随意挥了挥手，但丁就被墨色的织物糊住了脸。他扯下头上的风衣，就见维吉尔正慢条斯理的脱下马甲和无袖高领，一件件丢到恶魔猎人面前。探照灯冷色的光打在维吉尔赤裸的背肌上，沿着男人伸展手臂的动作融进后腰的阴影，仿佛战神阿瑞斯石像上流淌的水滴，让但丁喉咙发紧，吞咽下原始的本能与爱欲。

该死的他就是在炫耀，但丁咬牙切齿，注视维吉尔在人群的起哄声中一拳秒杀对手，甚至忘了警告他的哥哥要装的像个人类。

维吉尔的确玩的足够尽兴，但丁心不在焉地靠在赛场边缘叼着吸管，主办方提供给赛手的功能饮料全进了他的肚子。维吉尔就没下台休息过。男人偏头闪开呼啸而来的攻击，一把握住耳边的触手反身利落地过肩摔，恶魔砸在地上的巨响激起观众一阵惊呼，他踩着恶魔挣扎的躯体面无表情的施力，撕扯下那根仍在蠕动的肢体丢到一边。人群在新晋的不败者连战98个对手后沸腾到了极点，大声喝彩尖叫共享选手猎杀的快感，狂热地呼喊即将到来的最精彩的决斗。竞技场的主人的确不是一般的虾兵蟹将，力量被压制的维吉尔还算满意今晚的主菜，他曲起右腿架起双拳，俨然一副阎魔刀即将出鞘的压迫感。我靠，但丁赶快举着手里第六份的小吃挤进人群，艰难地往擂台边缘靠近。瞎子都能看出来他那战斗狂兄长已经在竞技场狂躁的气氛里杀疯了，维吉尔不会给认为值得一战的对手留活口，他们今晚需要套话的目标很有可能性命不保。

恶魔猎人一路摩西劈红海杀到赛台边缘，这时维吉尔猛地冲刺一拳打折对手的指骨，完全无视台下疯狂比划打暗号的但丁，脚下踏出的力道直接震碎了地板。长子高傲的嗤笑，败北有违他的信条，但丁只不过是想看他吃瘪罢了。谁知但丁不死心地半个身子都快爬上了擂台，一把勾住了维吉尔靴套上的绑带，顾不得多管的裤子也因人群的推攘与恶意的拉扯中被拽下不少，在聚光下露出一大截白花花的屁股和腰窝。

但丁！！！重心不稳的年长半魔勃然大怒，下意识看向抓住自己脚踝的罪魁祸首命令他放开，结果被弟弟反光的屁股晃花了眼；垂死的上一代拳场神话抓住挑战者分神这个千载难逢的机会重拳出击，一个暴起几百个手臂的其中一条狠狠揍上维吉尔的右脸，年长半魔的颈椎发出咔嚓一声脆响。

嘶，看着就疼。但丁提着裤子光速缩回手，台下的观众开始高声尖叫吹起口哨，高声庆祝今晚挑战者首次挂彩。他的哥哥中众人的喧闹中仿佛电影慢镜头般缓缓转回被打偏的头，颈骨归位的声响仿佛钟表齿轮运作的滴答声，时针分针就要归一，死亡的丧钟即将敲响。维吉尔正过脑袋，眼露凶光扯掉颈间碍事的项圈，魔帝的威压顷刻充斥整个地下，感知不到危险的人类仍在欢呼，而在场所有的恶魔都开始腿软。

完了。但丁绝望的想，在台上对手‘我操你是他妈的尤里ze——’的惨叫中捂住眼睛。

虽然事情中间的确出了点差错，但是我们目的还是达到了，但丁灰头土脸头发蓬乱，提了提断了袖子没了半边下摆的风衣对着同伴努力解释。你看我们抓到了赛场老板，他向蕾蒂示意维吉尔手上的新拳套，你想问啥可以直接让维吉尔转述——

出离愤怒的女猎人把电话摔在他脸上转身离去。她不是唯一一个心情暴躁的，维吉尔显然也不满今晚的结果：这个拳套明显太弱了，而且多亏某人的干扰让他挨了这个废物一拳。

我需要紧急避难，但丁摸了摸通红的鼻梁视死如归，感受到他哥哥带着腾腾杀气正向他快速靠近，心想一会变成女人是否能让兄长少捅他妹妹两刀。

*

维吉尔走进事务所的时候但丁正在换衣服，女人的手指划过几乎包裹不住屁股的短款紧身皮裙的岔口挑开腿根的蕾丝绑带，指甲勾在黑色丝袜的边缘向下拉扯，挣脱束缚的肉体从轻薄的丝料中弹出，露出还未消退的齿印与吻痕。维吉尔不着痕迹的顿了一下，随后合上大门走向一旁的沙发，并在半路抬手接住飞向面门的胸罩，面无表情地对上妹妹戏谑的视线。

拜你一口好牙所赐，今天居然有人敢来问我多少钱一晚。但丁随手套上尼禄在父亲节送给自己生父的T恤，裸着下体大摇大摆地从身后的冰箱里掏出啤酒，嗓音倒是没听出该有的怒意。你知道后果，仍然以这个形态出门。维吉尔丢下手中仍有余温的布料回答道，坐在沙发上翻开新印的小说，手指拂过仍带着墨味的纸页。

只有维吉尔会把陈述句说出指控的意味。但丁仰头干掉半罐啤酒，随意的挥了挥手。因为这个身体很方便，进门就能吸引目标的注意，还有人会为你的酒水买单。恶魔猎人十分享受引人注目带来的愉悦与优势，没有飞蛾能抵挡明火的诱惑，女人天生多情的下垂眼让所有人类与恶魔都迷醉在酒吧光怪陆离的霓虹里，沉迷蛛网危险的纹路。别嫉妒，老哥。她笑道，送给不语的兄弟一个飞吻。我还是属于你的。

我不质疑这一点，年长的半魔翻开新的一页。但我承认，我的确不喜欢别人看到你这幅模样。

但丁一口酒水全都呛了出来，大片酒渍污染了胸口‘I need more power’的印花。听到夸张声响的兄长抬起头，紧皱眉宇看见终于知道收起下巴的但丁吞掉嘴里残余的液体，无声地指责妹妹邋遢透顶。

好吧，你得慢慢习惯这个感觉了维吉尔，欢迎回归人类世界。传奇恶魔猎人满不在乎道，举起铁罐装模作样地喝了口，把飘忽的视线藏在空瓶子之后。如果一个冷酷无情满脑子力量的维吉尔还可以用刀枪来应付，一个接纳了自己本心不耻于坦诚的维吉尔总能轻易把但丁逼到无路可退。年长的半魔不再用冰冷尖锐的沉默隔绝自己的兄弟，男人踏过自己曾经筑起的高墙的废墟，一步步逼近但丁，浑厚的侵略性让所畏惧的角斗士下意识举起从未使用过的护盾；如今撤退一步的却成了但丁，跟不上变化的节奏洋相百出，面对兄长直白的视线缩回椅子，用杂志盖住脸学习沙下的蛤蜊静静装死。

她的兄长依然闻起来像雪，但是蓝色的流火远比嚣张的红炎更加灼热危险。她需要时间去习惯这个全新的兄长，洗刷掉记忆中染有血色的偏见。就像在刚回到人界的第一个月，但丁脑内经常冒出一些莫名其妙的疑问，比如维吉尔要是看倦了人类的藏书想回魔界或是离开巢穴游离远方，自己该怎么办；答案总会是无解，他看不住腿长在自己身上的维吉尔，次子总会去尊重兄长的抉择，无论是跳下高塔还是去寻找新的生活。

然而维吉尔干脆没给但丁机会琢磨备用计划ABCD，他们在事务所一起度过了四个节日，在圣诞的雪夜里一起拜访了儿子与他妻子的家。原本清空出来作为兄长临时住所的储物区改造成一间优雅的藏书室，长子用自己挣得的酬金购买了一张暗棕的真皮沙发，脚下垫有亲手制作的狼绒地毯。从不睡眠的男人驻守私人圣殿潜心于爱书，他的兄弟也重新设定了午睡地点，从楼下的椅子转移到舒适的新沙发与兄弟的腿上。

记忆不再可靠，他在秋日与冬季的晨光里重新了解维吉尔。但丁以为兄长仍会喜欢幼时钟爱的黑森林蛋糕，但是男人吃下甜品的表情与生吃魔物的骨时一样冷淡，第六场晚餐里但丁终于意识到长子早已丢失味觉，能够辨别的只有咀嚼的口感和涌进鼻腔的气味。原来相比甜食与炖菜维吉尔更偏向三分熟的肋眼牛肉，但丁摩挲下巴的胡茬记住这个新发现，于是每次家庭聚餐前姬利叶的购物清单里总会多出一些肉类的预算。

他惊奇地意识到小时候惯用的伎俩仍然出乎意料的有用。从拳击场归来的兄长没有把自己的妹妹挂在墙上做成阎魔刀的刀架，女人获得一场有些粗暴的性爱作为惩罚，而且它爽翻了，但丁给哥哥的舌头打十分。她滩成一坨散发蒸汽的液体餍足地融进棉被，胡言乱语的称赞维吉尔的嘴里有足够引发人魔两大战的珍贵宝藏；第二天清晨还未洗漱的弟弟从心情尚可的兄长那里得到带有薄荷牙膏味的吻，成功闪避血光之灾的恶魔猎人偷走魔王身后新鲜出炉的培根，留在手上的油脂裹着黑胡椒大小不一的颗粒。

所以维吉尔更喜欢巴赫而不是重金属，相比国际象棋更喜欢德州扑克，倾向皮质衣物不屑柔软的棉衫。做爱呢，更喜欢和女人还是男人上床？次子用后穴吞吐吮吸着长子的性器熟练地骑着银色的烈马，抚摸着自己的阴茎懒洋洋地问，先前妹妹提供了乳交的胸脯上还挂着未干的精液；维吉尔掐住乐此不疲挖掘他隐私的但丁的脸，嘲笑兄弟不够格的陷阱，绝不回应无论怎样都能让但丁得意自满的答案。

乱七八糟的酒柜开始出现几家固定酒庄的产品，咖啡的香气开始侵占原本只有尘埃味的大厅，微波炉里开始出现两人份的隔夜饭菜，尼禄带来的绿植开始枝繁叶茂；走路不低头会撞上桌边的书堆，忘记烘干床单会失去明天的披萨，一度断电的事务所会在夜晚灯火透明，早上醒来能够听到另一个人起床穿衣的声音。恶魔猎人习惯了一个人独行的日子，这些陌生的东西不禁让人怀疑究竟现在和过去哪个是虚幻哪个是真实，还在做梦的是自己还是世界；可有时但丁从暗色的书房中挣脱睡神的掌控，在兄长覆盖于眼帘的手掌下缓慢地眨巴眼睛，还没清醒的意识有时会会悄悄告诉他，一切或许又从未改变过。

*  
他们还是小看了祖传的霉运和生俱来的‘让四周乱七八糟’被动技能，但丁一脚踢飞面前碍事的挡板，眼看目标飞速逃出八百里远，即将脱离幻影剑的追踪距离。

这本来是个小任务，事务所两位恶魔猎人决定借机放个短假，像每一个极其不负责任的家长一样把繁杂的单子丢给孩子，自己带上墨镜去享受海岸晴朗的天空。计划是美好的：沙滩与啤酒，烧烤与夜店，夜晚无人时在浅海里做爱，白天驾船去远处碰瓷鲸鱼。然而他们胆小又谨慎的目标迟迟不肯登场夺取遗失的翼骨，美好的一天都浪费在拍卖会的吧台前，但丁来回拨弄杯口可怜的小纸伞，维吉尔放下手中续了又续的威士忌。恶魔在两人耐心耗尽前姗姗来迟，二话不说掀起虫群啃食嘉宾制造混乱，双子只得先去魔口夺人，否则今晚酒钱报销不保。趁机得逞的目标脚底抹油拔腿狂奔，但丁在虫群里甩了个剑花护住身后的人群，有点后悔自己轻视了对方的求生意识，竟然把双枪留在酒店的房间里。

接着。刚脱离贫困不久的恶魔猎人正苦着脸计算如果自己放开限制冲上去，沿路破坏的拍卖品要陪多少钱时，维吉尔镇定的嗓音划开人群的尖叫与敌人的咆哮清晰地传递给半身，伴随金属破空而来的声音。但丁想都不想踩着恶魔的头颅跃上半空，抬手接住兄长丢过来的物品，枪支熟悉的重量落在猎人的虎口上。

一把改装过的伯莱塔92f，银色的枪身隐约闪烁着复仇三女神的名字，是他们共度的第一个圣诞节里但丁送给维吉尔的礼物。由于新拳套的盘算落了空，为了弥补兄弟糟糕的赛场体验，他授予妮可一项艰巨的任务，委托她制造出适合维吉尔的枪械。兴奋到爆炸的武器匠重拾自己老本行，顶着一周没睡的黑眼圈给予枪支流畅的线条与致命的威力，经典的款型足够符合魔帝寒冰般的气质。但丁对着嘴叼三根烟的艺术家举起拇指，赞叹她完美传承了祖母传奇枪匠的招牌。

平安夜里偷偷爬起来的但丁把礼物用蓝色荧光纸糊好塞到圣诞树下，还与同样正在藏礼物的尼禄尴尬地撞个正着。隔天和孤儿们坐在一起领礼物的长子只是拆开包装，打量完枪支又打量起但丁，壁炉里柔和的火融化在维吉尔的发间镀上一层浅浅的金。你看我们都有枪，老爸也有自己的光和影，你也不能特立独行。但丁装作无所谓的怂肩，看着维吉尔只是点了点头，不表喜恶地收起手中的礼物。但丁不指望专一冷兵器的长子能够有多喜爱这个惊喜，他能利落地收下而不是表示‘愚蠢，但丁’对次子来说就足够了。

不过他没料到维吉尔会一直随身携带着。但丁懊恼的想，维吉尔就是个混蛋，然而他还爱惨了这个混蛋。

但丁端平枪身，水蓝色的竖瞳锁定猎物逃窜的背影，一侧抓住机会的恶魔试图袭击专心瞄准的男人，还未靠近半分的躯体顷刻间被次元斩层层割裂，破碎的血肉飞溅在瓷白的砖面；守在兄弟身侧的长子刀锋点地，沾取敌人的鲜血在身前刻下半圆的弧度，眼中的寒光无声宣告越线者生不如死的命运。恶魔猎人勾起嘴角展露捕食者胜券在握的笑容，在双生子重合的心跳中扣下扳机，与他背靠背的兄长同时笑道：

Jackpot.

*

飞机划过天空割裂层层叠累的火烧晚云，拖连着被夕阳染成紫红色尾带飞向远方，但丁撩开被风吹乱的额发，手掌抵在额头眺望平原的尽头，落日的余辉温柔地亲吻在他的眼脸。

维吉尔缓步走在兄弟身后，从焦土与尘埃中重生的野燕麦随风倾倒，涌动如海浪的波纹拍打在来者小腿与脚踝，飞落几粒干枯的穗壳。那颗几十年前死在高温中的老橡树仍然站在山丘顶端，焦黑的尸骨在铁棕色的波浪中叹息，断裂的树枝上曾承载着两个孩子夏日中的记忆，无名的野花生根于干枯的躯干，随风摇曳。 重返故地的双子止步在老树面前的石碑，放下手中来迟多年的玫瑰。

他们在夜色降临之际穿过杂草丛生的荒野，推开教堂老旧的大门。曾经的家坐落在远离人烟的地方，对于少有机会和人类接触的半魔幼崽们来说，从那座遥远的，孤零零的教堂里传来的钟声既神秘又新奇。孩子们坐在草坪上侧耳倾听由风送来的歌，他们嫁给了恶魔的母亲偶尔会随着唱诗班悠扬的歌声轻声哼唱，手指梳理双子柔软的发。历经摧残的老宅从破口中展示星海还自然通风， 但丁调笑着说两个大男人也没法挤进唯一完好的衣柜里凑合一夜，所以他们前去小时候从未有机会探索的宝藏之地，然而废弃的建筑向他们袒露令人失望的破旧陈设，满地长椅与管风琴的碎片中只剩告解亭还勉强立在角落。

恶魔，教堂，月色下的告解亭，组合起来像是什么没品的宗教玩笑。但丁翘着腿枕着手臂躺靠于狭小的空间，听见维吉尔走进另一侧坐下，阎魔刀抵在木板上发出轻响。

“讲真的，我之前就觉得这东西和棺材没什么两样。” 但丁舔过牙龈，在寂静中突兀地开口，正在冥想的维吉尔双手支着刀柄睁开眼，瞥向身侧的隔断。“之前？” 他敏锐地问道，对面的人低声笑了，传递过来的嗓音模糊不清。

“是啊，我曾梦到过几次。” 他或许不该提到这些，但丁注视手心的刀痕，心想都怪这怪破地方太安静了，引诱他忍不住的开口讲些什么，而且他向来有话想说就说。

第一次他来到这片浓黑之中，战士的本能促使猎人摸向背后，却发现叛逆并不在身边。年轻人来回打量四周，惊觉隔壁还有一人呼吸的声音回响在窄小的空间。月光缓缓倾斜而下，照亮对方的冷硬的剪影，被刻满棱形网格的隔断撕割成碎块，铺洒在恶魔猎人满是惊愕的脸上。不该出现在这里的魔力从无法窥探的另一端按压住但丁胡乱的心跳，让男人意识到，这不过是一场闹剧般的梦。

那时的但丁满肚子怨言，年轻人长腿踢在门板上后脑抵着后座骂骂咧咧，所有能够用来证明维吉尔愚蠢自大不知悔改自寻死路的词藻和举例一股脑地砸了出去，滔滔不绝川流不息，说到但丁口干舌燥，不得不停下深吸一口气，皱褶眉头质问对方是不是被自己之前打聋了耳朵。

然而他看不到面容的兄长只是在但丁僵硬的戒备中站起身，推开门板离开了。沉默的幻影在但丁踹门与怒吼声中渐行渐远，无论如何挣扎都得不到回应的次子咬紧牙关，离不开狭小的亭间，追不上走远的人。

该死的！你给我回来！！！年轻的但丁不顾一切的伸出手，从险些翻倒的椅子上醒来，猛然挥出的手臂碰倒了桌边的相框。事务所的主人看向日历，红色的马克笔标注着今天是维吉尔跳下悬崖的一周年纪念日。

第二次他回到熟悉的空间，男人知道面前的阻碍只需要轻轻一推就能打开，但是他坐在里面手肘抵在双膝上，疲惫地注视沉浸在死寂中的隔间；他也清楚另一侧不再有人，告解室右边敞开着，与他邻座的只有冷清的月光与折断的刀刃。

他想说我很抱歉，却不知道自己为何道歉；他想说我恨你，却不知道自己为何而恨；他想说我想念你，但是空气不会回应；他想说如果我要向前走了，你会原谅我吗，但是死去的人不会再言语。从佛图纳归来的恶魔猎人缓缓合眼，将毫无意义的话碾碎在掌心，破碎的残渣揭开横贯手掌的伤疤。

“然后我们又来到这个地方了，这算是什么似曾相识吗。” 维吉尔听见但丁在笑。他想起V曾经看到的事务所，里面满是翻倒的空酒瓶与外卖盒，他的双生兄弟潇洒地坐在垃圾堆成的王座里腐烂着，长子握着刀身的手指微微收紧。这不是但丁该有的样子，生活在逐渐缺氧的空间里缓缓熄灭，他的兄弟应当是没心没肺的张狂。那时V靠在墙边疑惑的想，能够灼烧一切的火焰里不应有燃不掉的杂质。

次子听见他的兄长起身推开门走了出去，鞋跟踏在瓷砖上的声音像是木桩一下下敲进男人心脏，男人下意识握紧僵硬的手心。然而那脚步声却快速逼近，他的兄长一把扯开面前的阻隔，被教堂彩色窗花浸染的月色透过维吉尔的轮廓照进昏暗的空间，冰色的眼瞳禁锢住他陷在回忆中的半身。

“真是贪婪，我的兄弟。” 站在门口的魔王说道， “我就站在这里，你还想要什么？”

“嘿，别那么刻薄。我知道。” 但丁靠着椅背勾起嘴角， “我都知道，所以收起你那副‘愚蠢啊但丁’的表情。我曾以为有些话真的错过了，” 双生子之间相连的纽带让彼此不必再多言，恶魔猎人看着停驻在自己面前的兄弟微笑道，“ 不过现在也不算迟。”

长子嗤笑，伸出手穿过兄弟曲卷的发丝拂过高挺的颧骨，次子在兄长冰凉的掌心中和合上双眼。而那只手却抓住他脑后的白发用力拉扯，维吉尔的声音击穿黑暗的迷雾与破碎的过往，从血与泪中划开一条笔直的道路，在尽头不容置疑地命令道。

“看着我。”

说到狂妄的贪婪，维吉尔有过之而无不及，但丁直视兄长的眼睛想，伸手扯住兄长的衣领，在疯狂的笑意中展露利齿。穷凶极恶的野兽啊，你要我的灵魂与心脏，要我的眼睛永远看向你。

于是他向前一步，踏进维吉尔眼中的月光，白衣瘦小的孩子冲进归家之人的怀抱，一身墨色的男孩摊开双臂接住飞来的兄弟；双生树的根茎共生交融，枝叶彼此纠缠，从那群星的开始，直到时间的尽头。

END

番外：发生在4之后5之前，4D接了一单委托的故事。

*

“麻烦走开，好先生，没看到我很忙吗？”

但丁的声音懒洋洋地从大厅内侧飘来，早就对类似问候习以为常的中间人摘下帽子扇开空气中刺鼻的酸臭味，翻弄乱七八糟的沙发试图寻找一块能够坐下的地方。 “动动你的肥屁股然后给我带上职业微笑出门接客，但丁，这次的委托人可是把所有家当都砸上了。” 莫里森用力甩出信封，憋气半晌后忍不住大声抱怨： “耶稣啊，这是喝了多少？整桶伏特加都让你撒在沙发上了吗？”

事务所的主人抬手两指夹住信件，过于轻薄的手感让男人勉为其难地推开脸上的报纸，透过一丝缝隙查看手里的贵重酬金。 “没注意，反正喝不醉，计量又有什么意义。” 挑剔的猎人把委托信扔到桌面舒舒服服地靠回椅背，大开大合的动作带起空酒瓶堆刺耳的碰撞声。 “不接，每次这群人所谓的‘全部家当’最后都是些垃圾玩意，像什么祖传花瓶，在易贝上只能卖十美金的那种。不是现金就免谈。” 

“对你来说那也是珍贵无比的十美金，老朋友，日常开销是会吃人的。” 为了避免西裤报废，莫里森只好站着和难伺候的合作人沟通。 “听说你已经连续五天没定外卖了，爸爸乔恩家的店员甚至以为他们的忠实顾客遇到什么不测，特意前来贴满了关怀纸条随时愿意为你拨打911。” 说着他指了指身后的大门，上面一层的贴纸随风飘摆沙沙作响。但丁终于舍得吹开糊在面前的旧报纸，放下桌上的腿端正坐姿，摊开双手一脸无奈：“很好你抓到我了，那么讲讲任务需求吧，你知道读文字会让我头疼。”

为了不让好心的披萨店员继续担心，为了商店里还未入手的几瓶波本，为了委托人那转手卖掉还能赚几万的房子，但丁踏上票价最便宜的晚班渡轮，迎着凌晨三点的路灯冷光到达大西洋海岸线上一个偏远小镇，给予他工作的寡妇就站在码头不远处，灯塔沉重的阴影砸在女人瘦弱的身躯上。 “你好，但丁先生。” 女人勉强挂上微笑问候道，浓重的黑眼圈与惨白的面色让她看上去像是个夜里迷失的幽灵。

“晚上好亲爱的贝克女士，月色下的你简直在发光。” 背着巨大琴盒的恶魔猎人笑盈盈地回答，“不过在我们进入正题之前，” 刘海遮掩下的右眼隐约流露出高深莫测的审视，但丁顶着寡妇询问的神情揉了揉即将被胡茬占领的下巴： “你知道这附近哪还有正在营业的披萨店吗？我开工前真的很倾向先来一片玛格丽特披萨，老规矩了。”

可惜小镇上没有二十四小时营业的店面，但是三美金一大盒的树莓玛芬仍是不错的选择。男人咬了一口油腻的蛋糕，表皮磨损的地板在他的闲逛中发出深浅不一的嘎吱呻吟声，未被皮革包裹的食指划过书柜里破旧的小说，悬停在其中一个书脊上。 “你的丈夫对恶魔很感兴趣？” 他翻动手腕检查书籍的正反面，公立图书馆借来的，想必早就超过了归还期限，但是死人又何必担心什么信誉危机？

“只是本怪谈故事罢了，跳蚤市场里类似的到处都是，汤姆说他就随便看看。”女人盯着红茶的雾气不耐烦道，显然不清楚丈夫甚至在书上做了笔记。许久未经清理的茶几积起薄薄的尘灰，寡妇神经质地用沾了水气的掌心来回拂拭桌面，却把玻璃搞得越加肮脏模糊。

“哦？看来你不相信这些东西。我很好奇，你是怎么得出丈夫是被恶魔杀死的结论？” 但丁挑起眉毛，有些好笑地看着一问三不知却对虚有的推论无比自信的女性。

“因为汤姆是个好人，镇上没有人不喜欢他，如果不是邪恶的魔鬼，还会有谁想要杀死他？” 失去爱人的寡妇眼神空洞，茫然无措，似乎无法理解猎人不可理喻的提问。

很好莫里森，下次去找个侦探和心理医生吧，别来找我。然而本着顾客就是上帝的法则，还有近在咫尺的外卖钱，猎人只好叹着气去寻找委托人能勉强接受的答案。汤姆·贝克已经消失三个月了，居民们似乎都已默认他必死无疑的结局，莫名其妙的失踪与死亡搅扰了这个小地方死板僵硬的宁静，恶魔到来的传言让人心惶惶的气氛渗透城镇每一丝角落。但丁接连拜访了汤姆常去的书店和餐厅，人们给出的信息也千篇一律的乏味无用：老贝克是个好人，为人憨厚友善，虽然没什么文化但是喜爱读书，一天打三份工却从不抱怨，回家后仍会陪孩子做功课，与妻子一同洗碗，是社区公认的好丈夫典范。但丁推开港口酒吧的大门，将汤姆那些醉醺醺的工友关在身后，置身冷硬的海风中缓缓呼出一口白烟。所以基本可以排除仇杀的可能，若并非什么意外事故，答案的确只有超自然现象能够解释。

可惜汤姆的形象过于完美了，完美到令人无法信服。众人称赞的好丈夫受够了现在的生活，突然决定抛妻弃子隐姓埋名逍遥快活去了也说不定，又不是没见过类似的案例。恶魔猎人靠在酒吧外墙上晃动扁平的酒壶，心不在焉地想。如果故事如此简单或许是件好事，普通的家庭纠纷还可以由人类自己解决，然而那本借来的杂谈却将事情推向谁都不愿相信的可能性：虽然书里只是记载了一些耸人听闻的胡言乱语，但里面密密麻麻的笔记与标签可以看出汤姆对恶魔之事那令人恐惧的痴迷。

你又想从中获得什么？力量吗？但丁嗤笑着咽下最后一口烈酒，轮开手臂将玻璃瓶抛向远处，毫无愧疚地制造海洋垃圾。他讨厌海岸昏沉的天气，反感即将来临的雷雨，憎恨铁灰如棺椁的大海，如果老贝克也葬在其中，没有谁能从八千万平方公里的咸水中打捞到腐烂的尸骨，还在等待的人只得期盼浪花将死者的遗物冲上岸边，比如一只泡到翻边的皮鞋，比如一把折断的东洋刀。

哀悼者总会给记忆包装上脆壳糖衣，用幻想中的美好作为死者的裹尸布，沉浸在悲痛中自欺欺人地对坟墓里的尸体说我们也有过美好的曾经。众人口中叙述的好汤姆显然没有什么参考价值，那么孩子会怎么说呢？在蜜糖里长大的儿童满脑子天马流星，伴随死亡与苦难成长的孩子总会一语道破残忍的真实。

但丁叉起手臂依靠在纤细的支架上，社区老旧的设施不堪重负地来回摇晃，然而背对着男人坐在秋千上的小女孩却连头都不抬，面对陌生人的靠近毫无反应。 “独自一人不无聊吗小女士，是否介意多一个玩伴？” 

“你一定就是猎人先生了，妈妈说要和穿红衣服的叔叔讲话。” 四岁的孩子在但丁制造的余震里随着秋千轻轻晃动，转过上半身平静道，即使声音还带着奶气却丝毫不见孩童该有的活力。但丁有些头痛地长腿一跨坐上旁边的位置，该怎么和这么小的孩子沟通来着？也不能直接上去问嘿你爸爸死之前都干过什么吧？他又没有和别人谈论类似话题的经验。好在得到母亲指令的孩子把男人从尴尬的处境解救出来，安娜抱紧手里发灰的泰迪熊，有些犹豫的开口：“....爸爸过去经常陪我和艾利克斯荡秋千。”

“艾利克斯？”

“我的双胞胎哥哥，他总是咳嗽，在爸爸消失的前一天离去了。爸爸一定是去找他了。” 女孩把玩偶攥的更紧，下巴埋入软绵的布料。所以这就是为什么家中拥有数量不对称的床铺与马克杯的原因了，但丁望向远处隐于浓雾的雪山，轻声道：“我很抱歉。”

“为什么要道歉？妈妈说艾利克斯去了天堂，那里是个好地方。他不用再整天吃药了，也不会晚上咳嗽到睡不着觉，上帝和天使会一直爱他呵护他。难道不是吗？”

还真是儿童才有的生死观，简单粗暴，相信往生的前景都是美好的，但丁在心里笑道。这世上哪有什么神，只有地狱与其中贮满的罪恶才是现实，至于那炼狱里是怎样的风景，或许哪天等他下去了可以请维吉尔作为导游，详细了解体会一下里面永恒的极刑。

“是啊天堂是个好地方，里面什么都有，别担心小女士。” 但丁挥了挥手，安娜似乎幻想到了什么美好的景象，揪着裙摆几个月来首次露出微笑。 “我希望天堂里有秋千，我是说，这样艾利克斯就可以荡个够了。他喜欢秋千，但又没法出门，能去的地方不是床上就是医院。” 然而笑容很快就消散了，女孩把自己蜷缩的更小，试图从怀中的破棉花寻求温暖。 

“现在爸爸和哥哥都走了，没有人再陪我一起玩秋千了。” 艾利克斯说她是个大孩子了，不能随随便便的掉眼泪，淑女的眼泪如此珍贵，每掉落一颗都会让兄长心痛。女孩拼命隐忍的哭腔还是从哥哥最爱的熊布偶里泄露而出，小手掌揉搓通红的眼睛，她倔强地试图掩盖懦弱的泪水。 “我自己一个人也能玩，可它实在是太沉了，我推不动.....”

社区年久失修的设施早就在风吹雨打中染上一片锈色，锁扣在胀起的金属中卡死，小小的孩子根本没有力气去晃动它，无论怎么挣扎用力都只能激起细微的震颤，秋千在刺耳的摩擦声中小幅摇摆，很快又陷入厚重的死寂。

他想起有个白发的男孩也曾孤零零地坐在木板上，望着孤儿院里成群结队玩耍的同龄人，短短的双腿努力地在空中踢蹬试图荡起有些沉重的秋千。想要和人一起玩秋千又有什么过错呢？但丁看着脚下积水映照的天空，今天天气很好，晴朗无风，很适合孩子出门尽情玩乐。

安娜感受到一只厚实的手掌抵在她腰上轻轻向前推，柔和的力量沉默着带动秋千前后摇摆，逐渐到达她熟悉的高度。女孩的抽泣埋在兄长遗留的物品里，模糊的呜咽在金属恼人的刮擦声里是如此的微不足道。

既然所有的线索都将事情引向最糟糕的结果，但丁也没必要再去为寡妇抱着什么侥幸心理了。他趁着委托人去集市买鱼的功夫潜入客厅，掀起沙发茶几暴力拆开地板，温馨的小家下面果然隐藏着不可告人的秘密，早在第一次行走于地板时他就通过脚步声感知到下面的空洞。 “Bingo.” 但丁勾起嘴角跳进昏沉的地下室，打了个响指点亮四周的蜡烛，布满整个空间的巨大黑红法阵被揭露在光明下。他伸手刮掉墙壁上的颜料，碾弄指尖的碎壳皱起眉毛，即使老贝克用大量的碳包遮掩法阵散发的气味，但干枯许久的颜料仍然在半魔的嗅觉里散发着淡薄的腥味。

而且这不是动物的血。

恶魔猎人抽出琴盒里的叛逆，割开手腕用鲜血重新补全残破的图腾，按照法阵中汤姆留下的笔记咏唱晦涩的咒语，语音刚落的刹那，来自非人生物的威压充斥震颤整个空间，一些无用的道具从祭坛砸向地面，在恶魔带来的撼动中叮叮咣咣地弹来弹去。

所以汤姆还真召唤出来东西了。但丁扛着大剑无聊地等待恶魔从黑红的漩涡中挣脱而出，六眼的生物厌恶地开口，低沉的混响震颤足以震碎人类脆弱的心脏：“叛徒的子嗣！你召唤我有何用意？” 

“汤姆·贝克，对这个名字有没有印象？还是说你已经把契约人吃了？” 

“灵魂脆弱之人没有资格与我签订契约，不过他献上的贡品美味至极，作为感谢他将与我融为一体，永远享受期盼中的荣华富贵。” 恶魔露出恶意的笑容，敞开用各色珠宝铸成的鳞甲袒露内里透明的腹部，成千上万的灵魂融解于水银中哭喊惨叫着，其中一条还未消化完全的手臂砸在屏障上，留下血淋淋的指痕。 “看啊，他从人类的俗事中解脱了，正因得到了梦想中的钱财而欢快无比，自由的灵魂多么惹人喜爱。”

“闭上嘴吧，我没有兴趣听你的美食评测，而且你满身珠光宝气的简直丑死了。” 恶魔猎人调笑着回敬，率先迈出左脚在狭小的空间里躲闪恶魔愤怒的进攻。向左前前右前右连贯踏出的舞步，黑檀木与白象牙的枪声与无形的鼓点重合节拍，血浆从弹孔喷洒出狂野的涂鸦；稍许停顿后接连后退，朝右前方两连旋转腰肢，翻转的剑身斩断穷追不舍的骨刃。沐浴在敌人鲜血里起舞的猎人撩开翻飞的风衣后摆，向残暴的舞伴优雅地欠身，同时抬手接住半空掉落的宝石。

“好吧，很高兴与你共舞，即使你粗鲁的令人发指。” 但丁微笑着上下抛接鹅卵石大小的红晶体，懒散的模样让恶魔唾液四溅地咆哮。 “鉴于汤姆的尸体是没法要了，不介意我拿几块宝石和你的性命回去交差吧？” 但丁展露利齿扬起下颚，叛逆置于腰后积蓄魔力，男人犹如蓄势待发的雄狮，无趣的狩猎即将在下一秒分出胜负。

「妈妈....安娜....你们在哪.........」

红宝石里传出孩童飘渺的哭声，但丁不可置信地看向手中的物品，晶体流动的鲜红中是男孩痛苦的呻吟，在寂静的地下室里震耳欲聋地回荡着。

「.....爸爸.....为什么......」

密集的铅柱层层冲破水泥地表穿透愣神的恶魔猎人，筋肉断裂的男人被冲击顶离地面，深陷白骨与神经中的尖刺铸成铅制的十字架供男人仰躺之上，浓稠腥腻的血液沿着深灰的柱身晕染开整个地面，逐渐抹去以孩童鲜血绘制的法阵。万分得意的恶魔收起但丁锁骨中的穿刺，手指抚摸创口边缘仍在抽搐的气管与断骨，将仇敌甜美的血液卷入口腔。 “如此弱小，斯巴达之子，人类的血脉玷污了你的力量。”

“.....你杀了自己的儿子作为祭品，只为了得到钱？” 他嘶哑的问，血沫从口中涌出划过耳畔没入衣领。

“你有什么资格指责我！那小子生下来就注定活不久，是我给了他生命，我要取走它又有什么问题？！” 恶魔体内的灵魂扭曲的嘶吼，失去理智的野兽抛弃人类的外壳开始胡乱的狂吠。

“你根本不知道每天拼命赚钱只为了垫付医药费的日子有多么痛苦！永无尽头！家里还有三张黑洞似地嘴等着开饭，我想要钱又有什么过错？！”

“你怎么会理解什么都没有的痛苦，” 老贝克的声音透过恶魔的喉咙歇斯底里的咆哮着， “你又懂什么！！！”

“.....哈.....哈哈哈哈..........” 

钉死在展台上的标本笑了，黑红的双翼撕裂血肉与布料从男人的脊骨挣脱而出，伸展张大的翅膀挥断加诸于身的禁锢，带起的劲风扫落悬挂的烛台，火星引燃但丁脚下的鲜红，蒸腾的魔力将肮脏的血液燃烧殆尽；足以撕碎一切的高温开始溶解四周画有魔纹的墙壁，旋转燃烧的烈火盘踞在解放力量的半魔身侧，那非人非魔的生物冰冷地审视无处可逃的猎物，抬起尖锐的利爪抵上恶魔的头颅。

“说完了？下地狱吧。”

“这是怎么回事....” 寡妇颤抖地开口，试图向前却不小心踢到仍在燃烧的残肢断臂，女人因高温与恐惧中尖叫着瑟缩，低价的蔬果从臂弯砸落地面，滚进烈焰之中被尽数吞噬。

“正如你所见，看来你的丈夫杀了自己的亲生儿子就为了换几块钻石，老贝克绝对不是年度好父亲的料，荣誉称号该易主了。” 但丁回过头面对不知何时出现在身后的委托人，他穿过热浪褪去魔化的真身，沾满鲜血的手托起女人的掌心，把断裂的红宝石放入其中。 “起码他自由了。” 完成工作的猎人轻声道，女人藏在他的阴影中崩溃地颤抖。 

“不，不不不，不，这都不是真的，你在说谎。” 寡妇不可置信的看着他，撕扯头发向后推却，直指男人疯狂地大喊大叫： “这些都不是真的！汤姆绝对不会干出这些事，他绝对不会！这些都是你瞎编的故事！对，没错，你不是人类！所以你谎话连篇！你这个非人的东西，你这个恶魔！你这个恶魔！！把我的儿子和丈夫还给我！！！” 精神错乱的人抄起身边所有能触摸到的东西向恶魔猎人砸去，晶石的碎片，踩烂的水果，柜子上的餐刀，女人在但丁的沉默中逐步依靠上墙角，在灰烬与泪水中歇斯底里： “他绝对不会这么做的....他不会....艾利克斯...为什么..........”

在邻居家吃完晚餐的安娜从远远的地方看到家的位置一片火光，惶恐不安的孩子甚至忘记捡起地上的布偶，调动全身地力量跑向家的方向。 “妈妈！妈妈！” 没命地奔跑让她丢失了鞋子，但是她不在意，女孩穿越大人们地阻拦试图冲进燃烧的大门，被石子磨破的脚掌鲜血淋漓。 “妈妈！求求你不要！妈妈！！” 

一个高大身影在众人的惊呼中走出火海，男人放下昏迷不醒的寡妇，避开扑倒在女人身上的孩子乱糟糟的脑袋。 “嘿，但愿你家有上保险。” 皱巴巴的信封被但丁塞进女孩怀中，他将大剑重新装回琴盒，直起身准备离去。

“等等，恶魔死了吗？你为爸爸报仇了吗？爸爸是不是去天堂见哥哥了？” 女孩子抽噎着拽住但丁残破的风衣下摆，恶魔猎人斜眼看向阻拦他的人。男人拥有含笑的嘴唇，这让他看上去无论面对什么都无比轻松自如，强大到令人不自觉的想要接近依靠，即使他现在毫无笑意。

告诉她吧，这世上根本不存在天堂，只有食人为乐的恶魔与动手杀戮的人。但丁注视小女孩茫然的棕眼睛，最终只是开口道：

“恶魔已经死了，你的哥哥可以安息了。”

安娜显然没有跟上但丁的逻辑，但是孩子至少能够理解到苦难都已尘埃落定的意味。斩杀恶龙的勇者是诗歌赞颂的对象，消灭恶魔的猎人便是孩童心中唯一的英雄，女孩塌下紧绷的肩膀，仰望满身伤口与划痕的男人怯生生地问：“谢谢你...你还好吗，要不要去医院...?” 

“我？我会有什么事呢小女士？不过是时候换件外套了。” 但丁抖落风衣上的余灰笑道， “记得照顾好你的母亲。”

说罢猎人转身离去，围观的人群惊恐地为他让开一条道路，半魔在人类的窃窃私语里跨过地上明暗的交界线，消失在月光照耀不到的黑暗中。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨这里是十五，第一次写文就搞了个短中篇，对我来说意义挺多的，非常感谢大家的喜欢与评论，不介意我这个无情的错字机器。  
> 整个文的灵感和氛围来自于一首歌：《DEVILISH》- Chase Atlantic  
> “ I only exist to fall, Habits like the ghost of God. ”  
> 其实最开始只是想写一个钢管舞蛋的短片，结果谁知元素越加越多野马逐渐脱缰。  
> 之前他们的对话都没有加上引号是想营造那种来自过去与回忆的氛围，如今他们走向未来，对话就加上了符号。  
> 维吉尔这个角色在5代漫画后给我带来太多的惊喜和震撼，于是想试试写出这两个人染着血色的一生，OOC都是我的。其实现在看之前的内容有不少还可以再多一些细节和润色，今后也会在一篇番外写出来之后修改完整。  
> 再一次感谢大家的喜欢。最近有一个双子命运AU的脑洞，如果维吉尔和但丁的命运真的在那天逆转，他们的人生又会是如何。大概就是一个大佬级杀手5V和魔界看门人2D的故事。


End file.
